Los nietos perdidos de Edward
by Michelle A. Cullen Fernandez
Summary: Michelle y Nessie salen embarazadas despues de una borrachera la noche del cumpleaños de Michelle. Pero Edward no esta de acuerdo con esto y quiere que aborten.Ellas huyen de el. Pero, ¿Que consecuencias traera este acto? Secuela La hija perdida de Edward
1. Sospechas

** LO prometido es deuda, aqui esta la segunda parte de La hija perdida de Edward, Los nietos perdidos de Edward. Luego sabran el porque del titulo. Lo escogio mi fiel amiga que desaparecio y me tiene a punto de que me de un infarto cardiaco al corazon, nachi. Bueno, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo. Y si me dejan al menos, 8 reviews, les pongo el 2 capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, a mi solo me pertence la historia.**

Capitulo 1: Sospechas

Michelle Pov.

Los rayos del sol me daban directo en la cara, haciendo que quisiera abrir mis ojos. Mi cabeza dolia horrores. Lentamente abri mis ojos para encontrarme con mis adorados peluches y posters de Robert Pattinson y Booboo Stewart. Pero solamente vi una patineta y una mujer en un bikini encima de una motora. Esa patineta la reconoceria donde fuera que vaya: Jacob. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. ¿Que hacia yo en la habitacion de Jacob? En ese instante sentia las sabanas pegadas a mi cuerpo. Muy pegadas. Demasiado para mi gusto. Fue entonces cuando cai en cuenta de que estaba desnuda, y si mis sentidos no me fallan hay algo caliente y pesado justo al otro lado de la cama. Ay Dios, mi hermana me iba a matar.

Lentamente me gire para afrontar la realidad. La triste y cruda realidad. Para cuando me termine de girar, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida: La espalda de aquella persona era menos ancha que la de lo que vi de sus brazos eran menos musculosos y definitivamente era mas pequeño. Solte un supiro de alivio al darme cuenta de que era Seth. Eso no me preocupaba. Ya habiamos estado juntos antes asi que no era nada de lo que haya que preocuparse.

-Seth. Seth amor, despierta-le decia moviendolo suavemente por los hombros. El no despertaba y eso me asusto. Verifique su respiracion y, para mi alivio, era normal.-Seth, despierta-le dije moviendolo con mas fuerza. El solo solto un quejido que sono como a "5 horas mas" y un ronquido. Yo solo solte un suspiro y fui a buscar mi ropa. Me vesti y sali con rumbo a la cocina a buscar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Estaba bebiendo un vaso con agua cuando escuche un grito provenir del cuarto de Jacob, donde se encontraba Seth.

-¡AHHH! ¡ME VIOLARON! ¡ME VIOLARON!-si, ese era Seth gritando que lo violaron.

Se me escapo una risa y fui a ver que le pasaba. Cuando abri la puerta escuche un grito de susto y vi a Seth tapandose con las sabanas hasta arriba.

-¿Que pasa Seth?-le pregunte tratando de aguantarme la risa. Tenia todo el cabello revuelto y chupones en el cuello, hombros y parte de los brazos.

-Michelle.¡Que susto me distes!-me dijo mientras se bajaba las sabanas-Es que esta mañana desperte desnudo y en una habitacion diferente a la mia y ya sabes como soy-me dijo rendose nerviosamente. Yo me uni a sus risas y me sente a su lado, poniendome seria de momento.

-Seth. Usastes proteccion, ¿verdad? Se que esta no es nuestra primera vez juntos pero las otras veces hemos nos protegimos-le dije temerosa. Aun estaba muy joven para cuidar de un bebe.

-¿Porque lo dices? Las probabilidades de que hayas quedado embarazada son muy pocas y si no hemos estado con otras personas entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos por las enfermedades. Ademas, no se de que te preocupas, sabes que te amo y que no te dejaria por algo como un bebe-me dijo acariciando la mejilla suavemente.

-¿Enserio?-le pregunte. No podia ser que me haya tocado un hombre tan perfecto.

-Te lo digo enserio. Jamas te dejaria por tener la dicha de tener un bebe-me dijo dandome un suave beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo. Ahora hay que evacuar la habitacion antes de que Jake se de cuenta de que bautizamos su cama-le dije riendome y dandole un casto beso en los labios, cosa que no termino en un simple y casto beso.

*****2 meses despues*****

Nos encontrabamos en mi habitacion. Seth estaba sentado en la cama y yo estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de el besandolo apasionadamente. Mis labios se separaron de los suyos solamente para posarse en su cuello. Esta apasionada sesion de besos se vio interrumpida por unas irremediables nauseas que he tenido desde hace, mas o menos, un mes. Me separe rapidamente de Seth y salí corriendo directamente hacia el baño. Alli deposite todo lo que habia comido durante todo el dia.

-Michelle. ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Seth acariciandome la espalda mientras yo me enjuagaba la boca. Simplemente asentí.

-No te preocupes. Solo tiene que ser que la comida me cayo mal-le dije dandole una debil sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle?-me pregunto sentandose a mi lado en la cama. Me habia acostado pues estaba algo mareada y un poco debil.

-Estoy bien Seth. No te preocupes-le dije cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Los abri solo para encontrarme la mirada preocupada de mi lobito hermoso.-¿Que?

-Que este ultimo mes has estado muy rara. Vomitas, te mareas, tienes antojos. ¿Sabes? Eh estado pensando en la conversacion que tuvimos la mañana despues de tu cumpleaños-me dijo y yo tambien me puse a pensar. El estaba hablando de algo a lo que no le puse atencion pues habia llegado a un punto clave de aquella conversacion.

-¡SETH! ¡Tengo un retraso de casi tres meses!-dije y el me miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Ire a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo-me dio un beso en los labios y se fue de alli, dejandome en la cama y en estado de shock.

No podia ser. Yo no podia estar embarazada. Es cierto que de aquella vez no habiamos usado proteccion pero, no podia. Ademas, ¿que iba yo a hacer con un bebe? No podria cuidarlo. ¿Que dirian mis padres? Edward se pondria furioso y Bella estaria totalmente decepcionada de mi. Puede que ella no fuera mi madre, pero la queria como si lo fuera. No soportaria ver la decepcion en sus ojos cada vez que me mirase. Y no quiero pensar en mis tios. Todos se decepcionarian de mi. Unas silenciosas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos con estos pensamientos. La puerta se abrio y yo me seque rapidamente las lagrimas con una mano.

-Michelle, amor. ¿Que pasa?-me pregunto Seth abrazandome. Yo me aferre a el y alli llore todo lo que queria. No se si pasaron horas, dias, semanas o simplemente minutos. Solo sabia que Seth estaba alli conmigo, abrazandome y susurrandome palabras de amor al oido.

-Amor tranquila. Sabes que no estaras sola nunca. Me tienes a mi, a tu hermana, a Jake, a tus tios. Jamas estaras sola.-me dijo y yo lo mire con todo el amor que tenia. Definitivamente no podria tener a un hombre mas perfecto junto a mi.

-Gracias por no dejarme-le dije

-Eso no es cosa de agradecimiento. Tu siempre me lo agradeces con tu amor. Ahora, tienes que hacerte la prueba. Necesitamos saber si vamos a tener un bebe o no-me dijo Seth dandome un paquete que contenia la dichosa prueba.

No tuve mas remedio que tomar la cajita e ir al baño a hacerme la prueba. Sabia como hacermela pues habia tenido unas cuantas falsas alarmas. Solamente esperaba que esta tambien fuera una. La cajita decia que tenia que esperar 15 minutos mientras el resultado estaba listo. Asi que deje la prueba en el lavamanos y me fui a la habitacion con Seth.

-¿Ya?-me pregunto mi lobito hermoso.

-No, es solo que hay que esperar 15 minutos-le dije sentandome a su lado y abrazandolo. Estuvimos asi, abrazados disfrutando de la compañia del otro. Estuvimos un rato hasta que me di de cuenta que ya habia pasado tiempo suficiente.

-Seth, tenemos que enfrentarnos a nuestro destino- le dije mirandolo a los ojos.

Ambos nos dirigimos juntos al baño y nos acercamos al lavamanos, donde habia dejado la prueba. Seth tomo la prueba en las manos pues yo no era capaz gracias a los temblores de mis manos. El vio el resultado y tomo la cajita para ver. Estuvo viendo la prueba y la cajita por un rato hasta que me canse.

-¿Me puedes decir ya cual es el resultado? ¿Es que no ves que estoy apunto de morir de un ataque de nervios?-le dije totalmente exasperada.

-Estas embarazada-me dijo abrazandome delicadamente mientras yo sentia todo a mi alrededor desvanecerse. Un hijo. Una persona. Alguien a quien cuidar. Ese pedacito mio y de Seth que esta creciendo dentro de mi en estos instantes y en unos meses mas vendra al mundo a conocer a sus padres. A Seth y a mi. Senti que mi vista se nublaba y todo se volvia negro.

Estaba en un lugar con mucha luz. Era una luz blanca y cegadora. A mi alrededor habia mucha neblina. De repente aparecio una sombra ante mi. No la distinguia con claridad, pero me dijo algo como "Siempre estare junto a ti". Luego de eso todo se volvio negro y escuche voces.

-Edward lleva ya casi tres horas que no despierta. ¿Estas seguro que esta bien?-decia una voz, la que reconoci como la de Seth. Luego todo cobro sentido: me habia desmayado. Pero la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Quien era aquella persona y porque me dijo eso?

-Estoy seguro. Lo que no estoy seguro es como se desmayo solo porque vio una araña. Ella no es de las personas que se desmayan por ver un insecto. En realidad, creo que hasta le gustan-¿Una araña? ¿Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrio a mi novio para decirle a mi padre?

-Es que tu no la vistes Edward, era muy grande. Y negra, hasta a mi me asusto-para novios como estos, ¿quien necesita a su lado a un idota?

Tenia que acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Tarde o temprano mi padre nos iba a descubrir y nos iba a matar. Abri mis ojos y me encontre con la mirada preocupada de mi novio y de mi padre. Mi padre me miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos en el rostro y uno de ellos era enojo.

-Quiero que me expliques que es esto Michelle, porque no me trague el cuento de la araña-me dijo mi padre mientras ponia la prueba encima de mi cama. Se podia leer claramente el resultado positivo de esta. Trate de sonar lo mas calmada que pude.

-Papi, yo no queria esto. Es que fue en mi cumpleaños y no usamos proteccion. No fue nuestra culpa-le dije tratando de aguantar las larimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Quien es el padre?-me preguntó mi papa. Solamente para aligerar el ambiente tenso, trate de hacer una broma.

-Pues, es de Jacob papi. ¿Quien mas?-dije mirando a Seth tratando de decirle con la mirada que era una broma, lo cual, para mi alivio, capto con rapidez.

-¿Que? ¿Te acostastes con Jacob?-alguien si que no capto la broma. Mi pobre padre esperaba que yo dijera que era Seth, asi que vamos a complacerlo.

-Papi, sabes perfectamente que estoy con Seth y que el es el padre de mi bebé-le dije mas lento de lo normal, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de 5 años.

-Espera. Tu hijo, ¿Es de Seth o de Jacob?-mi papa estaba verdaderamente confundido.

-Hay papi, es que ya me eh acostado con tanto hombre que ya ni se quien es el padre de mi bebe-le dije mirandome las uñas, como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto.

-Edward, el bebe que espera Michelle es mi hijo. No es de nadie mas-dijo Seth sentandose a mi lado. Mi padre solto un suspiro de cansancio mientras se iba por la puerta.

-Luego hablaremos Michelle-dijo mi papa antes de salir por la puerta.

**¿Que opinan? ¿Les gusto? ¿Se merece al menos un review?**


	2. Asimilando

**Wow, en un solo dia me deja 10 reviews. Creo que a la proxima les dire 20 para que me dejen descansar un poco XD. Pero bueno, aqui les dejo el 2 capitulo y creanme, no los pondre asi de rapido.**

**Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, a mi solo me pertence la historia.**

Capitulo 2: Asimilando

Michelle Pov.

Habian pasado al menos una hora desde que mi papa habia abandonado la habitación. Seth y yo estabamos acostados en la cama en silencio, disfrutando de la compañia del otro. Hasta que Seth hablo.

-Michelle, ¿tendras al bebé?-me preguntó verdaderamente preocupado. Se le notaba en la mirada el deseo de ser padre. Y sus pensamientos eran alegres, digo, mas de lo que ya son. Una vez me dijo que queria formar una familia junto a la mujer que amaba. No le iba a quitar esa oportunidad ahora que la tenia.

-Si. Es nuestro bebe. Es una muestra de lo mucho que nos amamos. Jamas haría algo como el aborto. Es un asesinato.-le dije-Tampoco lo dare en adopcion. Es una responsabilidad nuestra. No de alguien que no conocemos y que posiblemente lo traten mal y no le brinden el hogar que se que nosotros le daremos-cuando termine con mi discurso el me beso con ternura y amor.

-Aun no me puedo creer que vayamos a ser padres. Pero me preocupas tu. Te conosco Michelle y se que te vas a quejar de que eres muy joven, de que te ves gorda y te lo advierto, te saldran estrias por todo el cuerpo-me dijo Seth. No sabia si tomarlo como una broma o una advertencia. Quiza una advertencia en broma, o una broma advertida.

-Lo se. Pero esto es por nuestro bebe. Algunas veces se tiene que sacrificar la figura que has cuidado por años. Ademas, existen las cremas y las dietas. Esos son detalles Seth.-le dije riendome-De verdad quiero tener este bebe Seth. Es un pedacito de ambos que cuidaremos y amaremos hasta mas no poder . O, ¿es que tu no quieres tenerlo?-le pregunte triste. No se que haria si mi Seth no acepta a nuestro bebe.

-No, no es eso amor. Es que, como ya te dije, me preocupo por ti y no quiero que despues te arrepientas-me dijo acariciandome la mejilla.

Nessie Pov.

Aqui estaba yo. La linda e inocente Nessie sentada frente a un inodoro vomitando hasta la primera papilla. Lo mas probable es que este embarazada. La noche del cumpleaños de Michelle fue la noche en la que todo esto comenzó. Estaba algo borracha y no sabia lo que hacia. Jake tampoco lo sabia asi que no lo culpo de nada. Esa noche nos acostamos y despues Jake se sintio tan mal que me pidio que salieramos oficialmente, ya que eramos algo asi como amigos con privilegios. Desde ese entonces estamos juntos y todo marcha de maravilla, ya que ambos decidimos olvidar aquella noche y comenzar de cero. Pero, ¿como olvidarla teniendo yo sospechas de estar embarazada. Y mi ciclo no me habia bajado desde hace…

-¿Nessie? ¿Estas ahi?-¡diablos! ¿Que hacia Jake aqui? El no podia saberlo. Me dejaria. EL solo pensarlo me saco un par de lagrimas.

-Y-ya salgo Jake-le dije con voz entrecortada mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas y me arreglaba el cabello. Aun seguia en pillama ya que no me sentia muy bien y decidi quedarme en casa todo el santo dia.

Cuando estuve un poco mas presentable abri la puerta del baño. Alli estaba el, con semblante preocupado, un par de rosas en una mano y un osito de peluche en otra. Siempre tan detallista.

-¿Son para mi?-le pregunte con emoción en la voz.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en darselas a tu hermana pero creo que se veria mejor aqui que en su cuarto, ¿no crees?-me dijo medio en broma. Yo simplemente le di un golpe jugueton. El me hizo entrega del peluche y de las flores.-Definitivamente te ves mejor que ella-me dijo dandome un beso en los labios-Oye, ¿éstas bien? Hace un rato escuche unos ruidos raros. Como si estuvieras vomitando-dijo preocupado. Antes de que sacara conclusiones de lo que me pasaba, tocaron la puerta. Deje el peluche y las flores en la cama y fui a ver quien era. Abri la puerta y me encontre a mi padre frente a la puerta.

-Papi, ¿que haces aqui?-le pregunte algo extrañada. Mi papa no venia muy a menudo a mi cuarto ya que me portaba muy bien. Mas bien se la pasaba en el cuarto de Michelle tratando de corregirla pero eso ya era un caso perdido.

-Traigo noticias. Michelle esta embarazada y vengo a ver que mi otra hija no este embarazada-rapidamente bloquee mis pensamientos. No queria que supiera mis sospechas. El me miro con sospecha en su mirada-¿Tienes algo que decirme Reneesme?-me pregunto.

-Solo que cuando me sorprendo mis pensamientos se vuelven un enredo y no quiero que lo veas para que no te enredes tambien. No se, digo que puede ser una niña con la hermosura de su madre o un varoncito igualito a su padre. Pero igual pueden ser gemelos y vuelvan locos a sus padres. ¿Tu que opinas?-le pregunte. El me miro extrañado y me tendio una cajita.

-Pienso que te tienes que tomar un respiro y hacerte una prueba de embarazo-tome la cajita y me acerque a Jake.

-Jake, mi papa se volvio loco y cree que estoy embarazada. Voy a hacerme una prueba solo por hacerlo feliz-le dije intentando parecer casual e irme rapidamente hacia el baño.

Vi la cajita y me puse nerviosa. La abri con manos temblorosas y lei las instrucciones. Cuando estuve segura de como hacerla, me dispuse a hacerla. Segun las instrucciones, decia que que tenia que esperar 10 minutos para que saliera el resultado. La deje en una mesita que tenia alli y sali. Al salir me encontre a mi papa en una esquina del cuarto y a Jake en otra esquina. Ambos se daban la espalda. Solte una risita y los dos me miraron.

-¿Y bien?-me preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hay que esperar 10 minutos hasta que salga el resultado-les dije. Jake se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-Sabes que estare junto a ti sea cual sea el resultado, ¿verdad?-me dijo Jake al oido.

-Jake, yo quiero contarte algo-le dije mirando en direccion a donde se encontraba mi padre. El no estaba. Quiza se fue para darnos privacidad

-Dime, ya sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-me dijo dandome un casto beso en los labios

-Yo, tengo sospecha de estar embarazada-le dije rapidamente sin mirarlo a los ojos. El se separo rapidamente de mi.

-¿Y no me dijistes nada?-me pregunto levantando un poco la voz. Estaba enojado.

-Es que tenía miedo. No quiero que me dejes.-le dije llorando. Su expresion se suavizo y volvio a abrazarme.

-Ness, ¿que parte de "te amo" no acabas de entender? Imagina lo mucho que te amo, que deje mi vida en Forks, solo por estar junto a ti. Ahora, sigo sin entender tu miedo. Estare junto a ti pase lo que pase. Con bebe o sin bebe-me beso tiernamente en los labios. Se separo de mi y miro el reloj.-Creo que ya es hora de saber si estas embarazada o no-me dijo acariciandome la mejilla para darme valor.

Respire profundamente y me dirigi al baño con paso nervioso pero decidido. Jake me seguia con una mano en la cintura para que no me cayera pues mis pies temblaban horriblemente. Abri la puerta del baño y me acerque a l amesa.

-Jake, yo no puedo. Mejor hazlo tu-le dije mirando la prueba desde lejos. Jake suspiro y tomo la prueba entre sus manos y tomo las instrucciones para saber el simbolo.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunte nerviosa. Creo que aun estaba muy joven como para ser madre.

-Estas embarazada-me dijo y vi mi futuro desvancerse. Todo lo que queria se esfumaria por un bebe. Por una personita-Ness, yo entendere si no lo quieres tener pero quiero decirte que yo si lo quiero. Si quieres puedes tenerlo y yo desaparecere de tu vida con el bebe. Haz lo que quieras pero no lo abortes-me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Vi que sus intenciones eran buenas y que cuidaria del bebe sea como sea.

-Es que tendre que cuidarlo y yo me atrasare en mis estudios. Jake, no creo que yo pueda hacerlo.-dije derrando lagrimas a montones. El se acerco y me abrazo.

-Claro que si. Yo te ayudare, tu estudiaras mientras yo cuido de el. Si quieres durante la noche estudias y el dia lo cuidas mientras yo trabajo. Saldremos juntos hacia adelante. No te preocupes-me dijo mirandome a los ojos y yo me eche a llorar en sus brazos desconsoladamente. No se cuanto tiempo habia pasado y mucho menos como habia llegado a la cama y ahora lloraba en los brazos de Jacob mientras el trataba de tranquilizarme. Unos toques en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad.

-Yo abro, tu quedate aqui-me dijo Jacob cuando me fui a levantar. Me dio un beso en la frente y se paro para abrir la puerta. Era mi padre.

-Reneesme, lo se todo. Y si, es cierto lo que me dijistes hace un rato. Tus pensamientos se vuelven un dilema cuando te sorprendes-dijo desde el marco de la puerta. Si, es cierto. Recuerdo que Michelle siempre hacia bromas al respecto y le contaba a tío Emmett y ambos se burlaban de mi. Una vez dijeron que era…

-De acuerdo, no te pedi que me contaras la historia de tu vida. Como te iba diciendo, Carlisle vendra dentro de una hora para hacerles un sonograma a Michelle y a ti-dijo y se fue. Nada mas me quede observando la nada, asimilano lo que paso hace unos minutos.

**No se ustedes pero ese botoncito verde se ve Sexy, ustedes no? pulsenlo si se ve sexy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. No te desanimes Nessie

**Hola hola!!!! Aqui les dejo el 3 capitulo de esta historia y vengo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo a responder las preguntas enviadas en los reviews:**

**alejamasen105: Hola, primero gracias por leer la historia y por dejarme un review. Y lamento darte una respuesta negativa a tu pregunta. Me suena un fic asi que lei pero no me acuerdo el nombre. Si te puedo recomendar una historia que se llama "Internado Forks para chicos rebeldes". Pero ese fic me suena, pero no se de ningun fic que se llame asi.**

**javi-009: Dejame comentarte algo, si hubieras sido 007 hubieras sido mas famosa XD. Sin ofender a nadie, si me lo robe de la pantera rosa. Pues estuve pensando eso que me dijistes y dije "009 tiene una muy buena idea". Y ya ese capitulo esta en proceso de creacion. Gracias por dejarme un review amigis!!!**

**Pepha: Si, Michelle y Nessie aun tienen sus poderes y abra un poco mas de Rosalie, Emmett, Alice etc. Pero la historia se centrara mucho más en Michelle, Jacob, Seth y Nessie, como la primera parte.**

**Nachi: Pues no, no te enseñe el segundo cap porque tu andabas de parranda con el novio en la playa. Y lo se todo, vienes a P.R. solo para buscar el poster y darme con el en la cabeza :S. Pero no te apures amigis, que algun dia llegara, no preguntes cuando, pero llegara.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, a todas aquellas lectoras que me dejaron un review aparte para decirles o mucho que les gusta mi historia, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!. este cap va dedicado a ustedes que me dejaron un review por ahi.**

**Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Stephenie Meyer, porque ya quisiera yo ser la dueña de Seth, Edward y Paul.**

Capitulo 3: No te desanimes Nessie

Michelle Pov.

Despues de la charla con Seth las cosas volvieron a ponerse apasionadas. Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo. Y cuando digo todo es _todo_.

Su camisa habia desaparecido y mi camisa estaba subida dejando mi brasier expuesto. Seth desabrocho mi brasier y comenzo a masajear mis pechos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados que podia sentir su potente ereccion en mi estomago, haciendo que me humedeciera mas de lo que ya estaba y soltara aun gemido. Estaba bajando mis manos a sus pantalones cuando unos toques en la puerta nos hizo saltar de la cama.

-Michelle, soy yo. Abre la puerta-oh oh. Ese era mi papa.

-Tu ve al baño, yo le abro.-le dije en susurros a Seth mientras me abrochaba correctamente el brasier.

-Michelle, ¿que pasa?-pregunto mi papa tratando de abrir la puerta, pero no podia. Tenía seguro.

-¡Ya abro!-grite empujando a Seth al baño mientras terminaba de arreglar mi camisa y mi falda. Corri con una velocidad sobrehumana a abrir la puerta. Alli estaba mi padre.-Hola papi-dije con voz nerviosa.

-¿Que tanto hacias?-me pregunto curioso.

-Es solo que me estaba quitando la ropa para cambiarmela. Ya sabes que la noche se pone algo fresca no queria enfermarme. Tu sabes, por el bebe y todo eso. No quiero que nazca estornudando y…

-Ok, ya entendi. Solo queria avisarte que Carlisle les hara un sonograma a ti y a tu hermana-me dijo. Un momento… ¿A mi hermana?

-¿Que le paso a Nessie?-Ella no podría estar…

-Embarazada, si. La suerte es que Seth y Jacob estaran a su lado siempre-dijo. Trate de leer su mente pero estaba bloqueada.

-¿Tratas de ocultarme algo?-le pregunte. Aun sentía que la ultima frase ocultaba algo.

-No te estoy ocultando nada. En una hora bajas-me dijo. Dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo me quede ahi parada tratando de decifrar lo que habia dicho. Unas manos en mi cintura me hicieron girarme.

-¿Que quería?-me preguntó mi lobito hermoso besando mi cuello.

-Dijo que bajara dentro de una hora. Pero yo tengo que hablar con Nessie-le dije dirigiendome al armario para buscar ropa mas abrigada. La falda corta y la camisa escotada me estaban dando frío.

-Y, ¿para eso te tienes que cambiar?-me pregunto Seth mientras yo me desnudaba quedando solamente en ropa interior.

-Hace frío, no me culpes.-le dije mirandome en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Mi mirada se desvió hacia mi vientre, donde habia un pequeño bultito, casi imperceptible. Sonrei involuntariamente.-Mira Seth, nuestro bebe esta creciendo muy rapido, aunque creo que esta un poco grande como para apenas tener dos mese.-le dije señalando mi vientre. El se acerco y se puso delante de mi, acto seguido coloco una mano en mi vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-¿Que nombre le pondremos?-preguntó observando mi vientre, donde se alojaba nuestro pequeño retoño.

-Aun no he pensado en eso. Pero, no se. Quizá, si es un varon, llamarlo Seth, como su papa-dije dandole un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Porque como yo?-me pregunto, una vez que nos separamos, con un adorable puchero.

-De segundo nombre. Pero, ¿Que te parece Harry Seth Clearwater?-le pregunte mientras sacaba del armario un par de jeans ajustados y me los colocaba.

-Suena bien. Pero, ¿y si es una niña?-buena pregunta.

-No lo se. Seth, aun quedan 6 o 7 meses para que nazca. Estoy segura que le encontraremos un nombre perfecto a nuestro bebe-le dije acariciandole la mejilla con una mano. Luego saque una camisa blanca del aramrio y me la puse.-¿Me pasas el abrigo rojo de **Bobby Jack***?-le pregunte señalando el abirgo que estaba mas a su alcance que al mio.

-Claro amor-me dio un corto beso en los labios y se dirigio al armario, donde entro a buscar el abrigo.

Yo me sente en la silla que tenia frente al espejo de medio cuerpo y comence a cepillarme el cabello. Me lo amarre en una coleta alta sencilla. Mire hacia el armario para ver porque Seth tardaba tanto, pero el no estaba por alli. Busque con la mirada por todo el cuarto pero el no estaba alli.

-¿Seth? ¿Donde estas amor?-no recivi respuesta alguna. Me acerque al armario, esperando no encontrar a Narnia alli adentro y que la bruja no halla hechizado a Seth para que se uniera al mal y me dejara a mi y a nuestro hijo solos.

Me acerque un poco más con el cepillo en manos dispuesta a utilizarlo como un arma.

-¿Seth? ¿Estas ahi?-llame de nuevo.

-¡Michelle! ¡Estoy al fondo!-dijo una voz lejana. Entré entre la ropa y fui al fondo del armario.

-¿Seth? ¡Ya voy de camino!-le grité. Oí un quejido cerca y me gire. Allí entre las sombras habi algo grande. Me sacaba al menos una cabeza. Asustada, comencé a pegarle a aquella cosa que habitaba en mi armario. Pero, esta comenzo a quejarse, y yo reconocí ese quejido.

-Ya Michelle… Yo tambien te amo… ¡Auch!-ups. Deje caer el cepillo al escuchar la voz de Seth y lo abracé.-¿Ya dejaras de golpearme?-me pregunto mientras correspondia mi abrazo.

-Lo siento Seth. Es que pensé que Narnia si existe y Aslo había venido por mi y que la bruja te habia hechizado-le dije abrazandolo mas fuerte.

-Eso lo explica todo. Ahora, ¿como saldremos de aqui?-buena pregunta. Mire a mi alrededor y vi una luz hacia el frente. Aquella era la salida.

-Por aqui-le dije guiandolo. En menos de 5 minutos estabamos fuera. Un viento frio me alcanzo y me estremeci, pero sentí algo calientito y suave rodearme. Toque aquello y supe que era mi abrigo. Mire a Seth interrogandolo con la mirada.

-Lo mantuve pegado a mi para que estuviera caliente y asi no te enfermaras-¿Alguna vez habia mencionado lo perfecto que es mi lobito hermoso? ¿Si? Pues lo vuelvo a mencionar, mi lobito hermoso es el hombre mas perfecto que nadie ha podido tener.

De recompenza, le di un gran beso, bastante apasaionado deberia decir. Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos a los ojos. En su mirada solo habia amor, igual que en la mia. Estaba muy feliz con mi novio. Es de esos hombres que aman y se entregan por completo a esa persona, de los que quedan muy pocos en estos dias. Y estoy completamente enamorada de el. Volvi a besarlo, pero esta vez mas lento. Intentando decirle lo que no le podia decir con palabras. Fue un beso tierno, amoroso, cariñoso, en el cual perdi la nocion del tiempo. Ya no existia nada a nuestro al rededor. No habian preocupaciones, ni embarazos, ni padres gruñones con mensajes subliminares en sus palabras… nada. Solo Seth y yo. Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos.

-Te amo-le dije mirandolo a los ojos. El sonrio.

-Te amo-me dijo besandome nuevamente. Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos abrazados por un tiempo del cual no estoy muy segura de cuanto fue. De repente, volví a la realidad.

-Seth, tengo que hablar con Nessie-le dije acordandome de que ella es un poco mas sensible que yo cuando se trata de temas como este.

-¿Te acompaño?-me pregunto besando mi cuello

-Quiero hablar con ella a solas. Si quieres nos reunimos abajo cuando Carlisle me vaya a hacer el sonograma-le dije tratando de pensar, pero sus labios en mi cuello me lo impedian.

-Como quieras. ¿Te espero aqui y nos reunimos abajo?-me pregunto y yo asentí. Le di un ultimo beso y me fui de alli antes de que cambie de opinion y quedarme con Seth haciendo cositas malas.

No camine mucho hasta llegar al cuarto de Nessie, pues este quedaba al final del pasillo y mi cuarto quedaba en el medio del pasillo. Toque la puerta y abrio Jake.  
-Hola Jake, ¿puedo hablar con Nessie?-le pregunte.

-Creeme, ella esta muy mal-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras el-Ella esta embarazada y no ha dejado de llorar desde hace media hora. Hace unos momentos logre calmarla, pero se que de un momento a otro comenzará a llorar de nuevo. Estoy pensando decirle a Edward que me quedare a dormir con ella esta noche-dijo. Entre en la mente de mi hermana y no habia ningun pensamiento concreto. Era peor de lo que ella siempre piensa.

-Ire a hablar con ella e intentare tranquilizarla-le dije a Jake y el asintio-Ve con Seth. Quiero hablar con ella a solas. Seth esta en mi cuarto, asi que ve con el mientras yo hablo con Nessie-dije para despues entrar en el cuarto de mi hermanita. Alli estaba mi hermanita, acostada hecha un ovillo con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, signo de que habia estado llorando por largo rato. Nunca la habia visto tan mal. Tan triste. Tan fragil.

-Tenía pensado vivir una gran vida. Estudiar Medicina Animal en la universidad de Londres y vivir con Jake sin hijos, porque mi cuerpo ya no cambiaria y no seria capaz de procrear-dijo sin mirarme. Luego se volteo y se sentó-Pero ahora, todo cambió. Ahora no podre cumplir mi sueño de ser veterinaria porque un bebe lo impedira todo-dijo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Ness, escucha. No estas sola. Me tienes a mi y a Seth. Tienes a Jacob, el padre de tu bebe. El los cuidara a ambos. Me dijo que se quedara contigo pase lo que pase. Y cuentas con mi apoyo. Porque yo tambien estoy embarazada.-cuando dije esto, se me quebró un poco la voz-Y estoy en la misma situacion que tu, pensando que sera de mi vida ahora. Pero, ¿sabes que? Cuento con el apoyo de mi familia, de mis amigos y del padre de mi hijo. No estoy sola. Y tu tampoco. Se que ambas saldremos juntas de esto. Porque ninguna esta sola. Jamas lo estaremos.-a este punto ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas, y Nessie tampoco-Y, ¿sabes que? Si hubieras esperado, no tendrias la dicha de la primera vez. Sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primer dia de escuela, su primera novia o novio. No creo que tu hayas podido disfrutar de todo esto. Y no seria emocionante. Y cuando te gradues, no solo Jake, papa, mama, nuestros tíos y abuelos estaran ahi. Sino que tambien tu bebe, y el pensara "Esa es mi mami y estoy orgulloso de ella".-ambas reimos un poco con esto-Creeme Ness, sera una experiencia de la que jamas te arrepentiras.-ella me abrazó y ambas lloramos por largo rato. Tuvieron que haber pasado al menos 10 minutos cuando nos separamos, y ella me miro a los ojos.

-Gracias hermanita. No se que haría sin ti-me dijo derramando otro par de lagrimas.

-Nada de gracias. Ahora, la pregunta del millón: ¿Tendras al bebé?-le pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa-¡Excelente! Entonces hay que escoger nombres, y tambien ir de compras, organizar el baby shower y… ¿Ness? ¿Estas bien?-le pregunté ya que habia bajado la cabeza.

-Si, es solo que estaba considerando darlo en adopción. Pero tampoco quiero romperle el corazón a los padres adoptivos si luego cambio de opinión. -dijo mirandome. Sus ojos se habian vuelto a llenar de lagrimas.

-Ness, aun te quedan unos 7 meses aun por decidirlo. Ademas, solamente tenemos dos opciones: o tenerlos o abortarlos. Recuerda nuestra raza. Hasta ahora todo parece normal, pero, ¿como seran los bebés? No lo sabemos aun, pero normal no seran. Creeme-le dije y ella asintió.

-Creo que al final lo tendré. Pero tambien estaba pensando en Leah. Ella se ilusionaria mucho y lo aceptará. Aparte de que sabe nuestra raza-dijo. No lo habia pensado.

-¿Y si al final te quedas con el? No creo que su cuñada semi-vampira le arrebate a su "hijo". ¡Se desatara la tercera guerra mundial y tendremos a una loba furiosa todos los dias frente a nuestra casa y no saldremos nunca mas de compras y ver que es lo mas In en la moda!-dije exasperada parandome en el cuarto.

-Es cierto, no lo habia pensado. Digo, a excepcion de las compras y la moda. Eso seria un alivio-la mate con la mirada-Creo que aun hay tiempo suficiente para pensar en eso-dijo. Yo asentí y mire al reloj. Habian pasado ya 50 minutos.

-Ness, tenemos 15 minutos aun para pensar en nombres. Asi que, ¿que te parece Harry Seth si tengo un varón?-dije recuperando el entusiasmo perdido con el tema de la adopción. Mi hermana se echo a reir y yo tambien.

-No puedo creer que asimilaras tan rapido el tema del embarazo. A mi aun me cuesta creerlo-me dijo acostandose en la cama.

-Creeme, a mi tambien pero… ¿No te parece Sunny un lindo nombre?-dije y me pare en la cama y comence a saltar. No se en que momento Nessie tambien comenzó a saltar conmigo en la cama, ni tampoco cuando utilizamos las almohadas de armas, solo se que ahora habían plumas por toda la habitación y nosotras estabamos riendonos acostadas en la cama. Alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿Que diablos ocurrió aqui?-ese era Seth. Ambas levantamos la mirada y alli estaban Seth y Jacob. Las dos nos miramos y nos hechamos a reir. Jake miro sorprendio a Nessie y luego a mi. Ambas le dedicamos la mejor de nuestras sonrisas.

-¿Que hacen aqui?-les pregunté

-Pues las estabamos esperando en tu cuarto.-dijo Seth señalandome-Pasaron 5 minutos y pensamos que se habían adelantado. Pero vaya sorpresa nos llevamos al ver que la familia entera las estaba esperando alla abajo, asi que vinimos a ver que sucedia. Pensé en ver de todo, un zoologico, un circo, payasos, una pasarela, pastel, aliens, hombres lobo, vampiros, centauros y Jake me dijo que pudieron haber sido atacadas por unos duendes. Pero jamas me imaginaria encontrarme esto-dijo mi lobito hermoso frunciendo el ceño. Yo me acerque a el y lo bese en los labios.

-Lo sentimos pero se nos pasó el tiempo-le dije agarrandolo de la mano mientras Nessie hacia lo mismo con Jake-Ahora vamos a ver a nuestro bebe-dije alando a Seth hacia las escaleras.

***Bobby Jack: Es una marca de ropa que tiene a un monito adicto a la goma de mascar y que dice frases graciosas.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a Danny ardila que siempre, siempre me deja un review. NO ME FALEES AMIGA!!!!!!!!!!**

**La pregunta del millon de dolares es : ¿Meresco un review?**


	4. Sonograma

**Hay vengan no me tarde tanto verdad? FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN SUPER MEGA ATRASADO!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien y que aquellas chicas solteras se hayan conseguido un buen novio :D Yo no tuve tanta suerte pero tampoco es que me importe. Bueno, me lo pidieron y yo lo traje, un cap con un Pov. de edward para que vean como va digiriendo la noticia. Felicidades a MeLi LaUtNeR que se gano el millón!!!!!!!!!!!! Si, un millon de besos y abrazos !!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, los dejo y espero algun review.**

**Disclaimer:La gran mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo tengo la historia y pocos personajes.**

Capitulo 4: Sonograma

Edward Pov.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando aquí. Sabia que Michelle no era el mejor ejemplo para Nessie, pero ambas eran tan unidas que no me quedo mas remedio que dejarlas ser las amigas que son. Pero jamas llegue a pensar el grado de influencia que tenia Michelle en Nessie. Jamas pensé que Nessie llegara a quedar embarazada. De Michelle lo podía esperar todo, pero eso no quita lo decepcionado que me sentía. Aun no logro asimilarlo. No es una hija de 25 años que tendrá a su primer hijo. No, son dos niñas de 14 y 15 años que salieron embarazadas en una noche de pasión.

Ahora estaba frente a mi familia, buscando las palabras correctas para soltarles la bomba.

-Vamos Edward, ya me estas desesperando. ¡Y lo mas desesperante es que no veo nada!-dijoAlice verdaderamente desesperada.

-Es que esto no es fácil de decir-dije caminando de un lado a otro en la sala. Estaba verdaderamente nervioso.

-Solo dilo hijo-dijo Carlisle mirándome. _"O se los diré yo"_añadió mentalmente.

-De acuerdo-dije tomando un respiro innecesario-Michelle y Nessie están embarazadas-dije de sopetón. Hubo un silencio repentino en la sala.

-Edward, es una broma, ¿verdad?-me dijo Bella parándose del sillón en el que estaba sentada.

-Mi amor, quisiera que todo esto fuera una broma, pero no lo es. Michelle y Nessie están embarazadas-dije sentándome en un sillón que había libre allí. Mi ángel se sentó a mi lado.

-Hoy les haré un sonograma para ver a los bebés, si se pueden ver, si sera un embarazo normal y si los bebes están bien. Si son tan amables de acompañarme a terminar de preparar todo-dijo Carlisle. Todos se fueron a el cuarto que sería preparado para el sonograma. Solo Bella y yo nos quedamos en la sala.

-¿Que hicimos mal Edward? ¿Porque nuestras niñas? ¿Porque no alguna otra?-preguntaba Bella angustiada.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada malo Bella. Ellas tampoco. Solo se descuidaron, un descuido le puede pasar a cualquiera-dije tratando de hacer sentir bien a mi ángel-Además, Carlisle es un gran ginecólogo y en dos días, nos libraremos del problema-dije agarrando las manos de mi esposa.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-dijo la voz de Michelle a nuestras espaldas. En un segundo la tenía frente a mi roja de rabia-¡Ni se te ocurraEdward, que matare a mi bebe!-dijo. Eso me puso alerta.

-¿Como dijiste? Oye me bien Michelle. No tienes edad para decidir que hacer y que no. ¿¡Me oísteis!? Y esas cosas a las que ustedes llaman "bebes", no nacerán. Te guste o no-dije para dejarle bien claro las cosas.

-Já. Emmett tenia razón. 107 años sin tener sexo te dejaron super amargado-dijo dando la vuelta y perdiéndose por el pasillo de la cocina. Seth me paso por el lado y me miró.

-Edward, enserio. Michelle esta muy entusiasmada con la idea de ser madre. Y Nessie, ella esta asimilando que está embarazada. Lo está aceptando poco a poco. Cree me que ella esta negada rotundamente a abortar. No hagas que los aborten, los quieren sin aun tenerlos en sus brazos. No les quites la oportunidad de ser madres ahora que la tienen-me dijo. El también estaba muy entusiasmando con la idea de ser padre. Pero no podía, esas cosas podrían ser un peligro.

-Seth, esto no es un juguete que si no funciona, lo botas y ya. Esto es un ser viviente y puede ser el mas peligroso sobre la faz del universo. Cree me que no sera buena idea-le dije . En ese instante Michelle volvía de la cocina con una bolsa de galletas.

-Pues cree me que sera buena idea. Y cuidare y educare de mi hijo. Papá, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que cuando mi cuerpo no cambie nunca mas, no podre tener hijos? Esta es mi oportunidad, y es una que jamas perderé-dijo. ¿Es que nadie usa la cabeza?

-Edward, creo que Michelle tiene razón. De jalas disfrutar de la maternidad que no podrán tener en un futuro. Niñas yo estoy con ustedes-dijo Bella acercándose a Michelle y a Nessie.

-¿Saben que? Hagan lo que quieran, pero cuando vean lo peligrosas que serán esas… cosas, no me busquen-dije molesto y me fui de allí, no sin antes oír sollozos y llantos.

Michelle Pov.

-¿Saben que? Hagan lo que quieran, pero cuando vean lo peligrosas que serán esas… cosas, no me busquen-Edward salió de allí furioso. Yo simplemente abrazé a mi mamá y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Ya niñas, ya se le pasará. ¿Les cuento algo? Cuando yo estaba embarazada de Renesmee, el estaba igual. El quería que yo abortara, pero no lo deje. El solo exagera, ya verán que con el tiempo se le pasara y amara a sus nietos tanto como ama a sus hijas-nos dijo mi mama acariciándonos el cabello. Ambas nos calmamos rato después y estábamos hablando sobre los bebes.

-Yo digo que Michelle tendrá un niño-dijo mi mama señalando mi vientre-Dicen que si a los dos meses se empieza a redondear el vientre, lo mas probable es que o sea un niño o que sean dos-dijo. Seth se atraganto con un refresco que estaba tomando.

-Yo voy por la opción del niño-dijo con voz ronca. Se veíat an sexy. Antes de comenzar a imaginar cosas indecentes sobre mi lobito hermoso, Carlisle entro en la habitacion.

-Chicas, les hare un sonograma hoy para ver a los bebes y si se pueden ver-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Si se pueden ver?-pregunto Nessie

-Cuando Bella estaba embarazada, no te podiamos ver Nessie, porque habia una capa protectora tan fuerte como la piel de vampiro y el ecografo no tenía la potencia suficiente como para traspasar esa piel. Asi que vamos a ver si sus bebes no tienen esa capa-explico Carlisle. El nos hizo un gesto de que lo siguieramos y los 5 nos levantamos de donde estabamos sentados.

Todos lo seguimos hasta un cuarto escondido que habia bajo las escaleras. Entramos y Carlisle encendio la luz, asi tuve mayor vision de aquella habitación. En una esquina había una cama. Al lado de la cama habia un televisor con unas cuantas maquinas a su lado en una mesa. Más cerca de nosotros habia una mesa con unos papeles encima. Parecía una autentica oficina de un ginecologo.

-Bien, ¿quien va primero?-preguntó mi abuelo. Nessie me señalo, ella seguía un poco asustada con todo estoy lo entendía. Jake me señalo, el no quería hacer enojara Nessie, tambien lo entendía. Seth me señalo por señalar algo. Eso no lo entendí muy bien. Bella y Carlisle soltaron una gran carcajada.

-Ven Michelle, creo que los chicos quieren ver a tu bebe primero-dijo Carlisle divertido. Yo bufé y di un paso adelante. Mi abuelo me hizo señas de que me acostara en la cama-Bien, necesito que te quites el abrigo y dejes tu vientre al descubierto-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y prendía los apartos quetenía allí. Seth se me acercó y me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Todo estará bien, no tengas miedo-me dijo tiernamente.

-Eres tan dulce, pero no tengo miedo-le dije mientras me quitaba el abrigo. El me miró confundido.

-¿Ah no?-yo negue. Me subí la camisa un poco y me baje el pantalon hasta dejar mi vientre al descubierto. Mire a mi lobito hermoso y el me miraba con un brillo de amor en los ojos.

-¿Que?-le pregunté curiosa. Carlisle se dio la vuelta con una botella de contenido azul. Ambos le pusimos atencion.

-Bien, vamos a comenzar-fijo la vista en mi vientre-Creo que esta un poquito grande para tener apenas dos meses. ¿Habia tenido relaciones antes del dia de tu cumpleaños Michelle?-sentí mi cara arder por el sonrojo. Obsereve a Seth y el estaba igual o mas rojo que yo-Tomare eso como un si. Bueno Michelle, te lo advierto. Esto-señalo la botella de gel azul-está frío-acto seguido, derramo un poco del gel en mi vientre. Tenía razon, estaba frío.

-Te amo-dijoSeth cerca de mi oido. Me gire y lo vi con el mismo brillo en los ojos de hace rato. Sentí una presion en mi vientre y fije mi vista en la pantalla del televisor. La imagen era borrosa y no podia distinguirla muy bien.

-Bien. Michelle, Seth, ahi estan sus bebes-dijo mi abuelo. Mi respiracion se entrecortó.

-¿Sus bebes?-preguntamos todos los presentes excepto Carlisle. Todos se acercaron a nuestro lado.

-¡Felicidades, tendran gemelos!-exclamo Carlisle mirando el televisor detenidamente. Un golpe sordo sono a mi lado. Me gire y no vi a Seth. Fijé mi vista en el piso. Alli estaba mi lobito hermoso inconciente.

-¿Se desmayo?-pregunté sorprendida.

-No te preocupes Michelle, casi siempre pasa cuando los medicos damos noticias asi-contestó mi abuelo-Bella, ahi en el armario hay una botella de alcohol. Traela y trata de revivir a Seth-mi abuelo volvió a su labor. No me preocupó en lo mas mínimo que Seth se desmayara, mas bien me preocupo el como mi abuelo dijo "revivir a Seth."

Hubo un momento dado en que amplió la imagen y pude ver perfectamente a mis dos bebes. No era la la tipica mancha con cabeza que esperas ver en tu primer sonograma. No, eran dos bebes perfectamente desarrollados. Ambos tenian dos brazos y dos piernas en cada una de sus extremidades. De hecho, podia ver sus narices.

-Vaya, no me esperaba esto-dijo mi abuelo. Me atrevo a apostar a que Reneesme era asi cuando estaba en tu vientre Bella-dijo Carlisle mirando a Bella que estaba tratando de revivira Seth-Creo que hasta puedo ver el sexo de los bebes-dijo moviendo el ecografo por mi vientre hasta que se detuvo-Como lo sospechaba, serán dos niñas-dijo quitando el ecografo de mi vientre. En esos momentos Seth despertaba.

-Ah que sueño mas raro. Soñe que Michelle y Nessie estaban embarazadas y que Michelle estaba esperando gemelos y…-enfoco la vista en nosotros-¿No era un sueño?-todos negamos con la cabeza-¿Michelle esta esperando gemelos?-todos asentimos. Seth volvio a desmayarse.

-Yo no pienso volver a revivirlo-dijo Bella alejandose del lado de Seth.

-Yo lo hago-dije limpiandome el gel del vientre con una servilleta. Me acomo de mi ropa y me dirigi a la cocina por un vaso de agua fría y volví. Di un respiro profundo y derrame todo el agua del vaso en la cara de Seth. De un brinco se levantó y miró en todas direcciones.

-¿Que paso?-preguntó exaltado.

-No tedire porque no lidiare con un novio que se desmaya tanto-le dije medio en broma medio enojada.

Seth me miro con mirada de cachorro a medio morir pero yo me resistí. No iba a dejar que ganara esta vez.

-Bueno Reneesme, es tu turno-dijo mi abuelo haciendole señas a mi hermana para que se acercara.

Nessie Pov.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Hace un par de horas que me habia enterado de que iba a ser mama y ahora estaba acostada en una camilla tratando de localizar a mi bebe, pero simplemente no se podía.

-Que extraño. ¿Segura que la prueba decía positivo y no negativo?-pregunto mi abuelo frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo se. Jake fue el que vio la prueba, yo no vi absolutamente nada-mi abuelo miroa Jake interrogandolo con la mirada.

-De verdad decía positivo. Vi la cajita y el resultado de la prueba y decia positivo-dijo. Mi abuelo solto el ecografo y tomo otro aparato extraño.

-Ness, tehare un ultrasonido para oir los latidos de tu bebe. Si es que hay un bebe-esta ultima parte la susurro. Puso un poco mas del frio gel en mi estomago y coloco aquel aparato extraño en mi estomago. Inmediatamente un sonido como"Tum, Tum, Tum, Tum" lleno la habitación.

-Reneesme, esos son los latidos de tu bebe-dijo mi abuelo frunciendo el ceño-Jake, ¿puedes poner tu mano aqui?-mi abuelo señalo donde tenia el aparato del ultrasonido. Mi obediente novio puso su mano en ese lugar, pero momentos despues la quitó.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto mi abuelo frunciendo mas el ceño. A este paso las arrugas se le quedaran marcadas.

-Es que senti algo en la manoo. Como si la estuvieran tratando de agarrar-dijo mi novio con voz temblorosa. No quiero pensar que eso que se asomo en sus ojos eran lagrimas.

-Jake, es piel. Si la tocas es obvio que se sentiria asi-dijo Michelle explicandole a mi novio con mucha calma.

-No, no fue eso. Era algo mas pequeño que trataba de cogerme la mano. Quiza… fue… mi bebe-ah, ¿no es la escena mas tierna vera Jacob llorar? Quien diria que ese rompe-corazones lloraba.

-Hare un sonograma para estar seguros-dijo mi abuelo confundido.

Puso el ecografo para tratar de localizar a mi bebe nuevamente. Al poner el aparato en mi vientre aun plano, la imagen de un bebe aparecio en la pantalla.

-¿Ese es mi sobrinito?-pregunto Michelle entusiasmada. En vez de parecer una niña de 15 años embarazada parecia una mujer de 25 años esperando a su primer hijo.

-Eso creo, estoy seguro de que no estaba ahi cuando busque-dijo Carlisle seguro.

-Quizas tiene el poder de ser invisible-dijo Michelle mirando la pantalla fijamente-Eso que sale de entre sus piernas, ¿es su cordon humbilical o otra cosa?-la curiosidad de Michelle me matara algun día.


	5. Huida

Hoolaaaaa a todas, les hablo desde el msn porque estoy un poco mala y mi amiga nachi me ayudo a publicar el capi. Gracias a todas que me han mandado un review, un abrazo cariñoso a todas aquellas que gastaron 5 segundos de su vida. Quiero, y necesito de su apoyo chicas y no tanto por mi, sino por las personas que estan en chile que sufrieron del terremoto bastante fuerte.

Segun fuentes confiables (si, es nachi :D) fue bastante fuerte y que se calleron puentes posas de aguas y que ella estaba sin agua, telefono ni luz. Recuerden que son nuestros hermanos y le mando un gran abrazo tambien a chile. Tampoco pude escribir porque tuve un pequeño problema en mi rodilla y estaba que falte casi una semana a la escuela. Asi que tengan un poco de paciencia. Gracias por los reviews una vez mas y aqui les dejo el capi.

Hola soi Nachi publicando el cap de Michy, y quería corregir algo. Según varios expertos, el terremoto tuvo las características y magnitud de un cataclismo, y queria darle mi apoyo a mis compatriotas que leen a Michy. Fue horrible y las consecuencias se están viviendo ahora, pero nunca está de más una sonrisa, y en este momento son muy necesarias (: Ahora si les dejo el cap de Michy:

Capitulo 5: Huida

**Michelle Pov.**

¡Ay, que emocion! No iba a tener uno, sino dos bebes. Ahora me encontraba con mi hermanita en mi cuarto hablando sobre nuestro futuro.

-Tenemos que comenzar a ir de compras desde ahora. No sabemos cuando naceran y seran mas de dos bebes y tenemos que comenzar a organizar un quinceañero doble-decia emocionada. En ese momento entro Alice.

-¿Alguien dijo compras?-dijo Alice entusiasmada.

-No

-Si-contestamos Nessie, Jacob, Seth y yo.

-Volveré mas tarde chicos y es ciert eso que dices Michy querida. Hay que planear un quinceañero doble y el tuyo-dijo Alice antes de salir por la puerta.

-Pero hace dos meses que cumpli mis 15-dije a la nada.

-Michelle, sabes que Alice te hara una fiesta de todos modos. No protestes-dijo Nessie comiendo unas nueces que Jacob amablemente-no señores, no lo obligamos ni le gritamos ni nada por el estilo-nos trajo.

-Cierto-me quede pensando un rato-¡Ya se! Escojamos nombres-dije tomando mas nueces.

-¡Ay no se!-dijo Nessie exasperada-No tengo de donde sacar nombres.

-Ponle Jacob, como su papa-le sugerí.

-¿Tu crees?-me pregunto.

-Por supuesto que si. Ahora, es tu decision si quieres ponerle un segundo nombre. Yo voto por Billy. ¿No te gusta? Jacob Billy Black. Me gusta-le dije sin parar a respirar.

-Michelle, tomate un respiro. Me empiezas a asustar-dijo Nessie cogiendo mas nueces.

-No soy tan fea. Digo, si pero no. Ustedes me entienden, ¿no?-todos negaron con la cabeza-Bueno, ayudenme a ponerle nombres a mis bebes-dije.

-Puedes ponerle a una "Cosa" y a la otra "Peligrosa"-dijo mi padre desde el marco de la puerta.

-Edward, ¿cual es tu problema? Nosotras somos felices, tenemos a nuestros novios apoyandonos y a nuestra familia. Solo nos falta a nuestro padre para para completar nuestra felicidad.-dije molesta.

-¿Quieres saber cual es mi problema? Bien, mi problema es que mis dos hijas quieren traer a tres monstruos a la vida-¿Como se atrevia…?

-¡Oye! Di lo que quieras pero mis bebes no son unos monstruos-dije enfrentando a mi padre. No podia creer lo que mi papa estaba diciendo de mis bebes.

-¡Claro que lo son! Seran tres lobos rabiosos sedientos de sangre que terminaran con toda la maldita raza humana-dijo antes de irse. Yo me quede allí en estado de shock con lagrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir. Senti unos familiares y calidos brazos abrazarme. Allí llore todo lo que quise por casi una hora.

-Shh. Ya Michelle. Sabes que nuestras niñas naceran y no seran dos lobas sedientas de sangre-dijo Seth acariciandome la espalda.

-Lo sé. Es solo que el que mi papa no disfrute esto con nosotras, duele Seth-dije derramando mas lagrimas-No creo que pueda yo seguir viviendo en esta casa. No creo que nos haga bien tanta presión a Nessie y a mi-dije mirandolo a los ojos. Seth miro a Jacob preguntandole algo con la mirada. Este solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras se dedicaba a consolar a mi hermana.

-Escucha Michelle. Nosotros no tenemos la mansión a las que ustedes estan acostumbradas a vivir pero creo que servira para que esten bien por un tiempo. Luego, podriamos mudarnos a un lugar mas grande y…-no deje terminar a mi lobito hermoso.

-De hecho, estaba pensando en mudarnos a la casita que me regalaron mis abuelos para mi cumpleaños. Esta a las afueras de la ciudad y creo que los 7 cabriamos de lo mas bien y nos sobraria espacio.-le dije. Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Tienes una casa?-me pregunto Seth.

-Si, y es enorme. Pero Michelle, hay un problema-me dijo mi hermana.

-¿Cual?-hasta donde yo sabia, no habia ningun problema.

-Sam y Honey. Van a estar correteando por toda la casa y dudo que nos den una vivienda comoda-dijo haciendo referencias a nuestras mascotas.

-¿Sam y Honey?-pregunto esta vez Jacob.

-Si. Son dos beagles. Sam es mío, es un niño y es marron. Honey es de Nessie, es una niña y es gris. Son dos hermosuras, se enamoraran de ellos en cuanto los vean-dije describiendo a nuestros perros. Eran tan lindos.

-¿Por eso estuvieron desapareciendo en el ultimo mes y la ultima vez que trate de asaltar la alacena, habia comida de perro? Porque Rosalie me dijo que ustedes nos amaban tanto que no querian que murieramos de hambre-me dijo Seth

-Si. Es que mantener la casa, donde tu perro vive, limpia, es mucho trabajo-dije.

-Bueno, esta decidido. Nos vamos a la casa de Michelle. Ustedes descansen, nosotros empacamos sus cosas. Dices que la casa queda a las afueras de la ciudad, ¿verdad?-me pregunto Seth. Yo asentí-Bien, es un poco tarde y el recorrido es largo asi que mañana temprano vamos a ver la casa de Michelle-todos asentimos en acuerdo al plan de mi lobito hermoso.

Jacob se llevo a Nessie para el cuarto de ella a empacar la ropa y todo lo necesario para esta noche y mañana. Ya habra tiempo para comprar todo lo que necesitemos en un futuro. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que casi me caigo de la cama cuando sentí un pedazo de tela en la cabeza. Mire para el lado donde estaba Seth, pero en su lugar habia un enorme lobo color arena con el hosico echado para arriba dejando sus dientes al descubierto. Estaba en pose de defensa.

-¿Que pasa Seth?-le pregunte asustada

_"Hay algo en tu aramario que esta haciendo ruido asi que no te muevas"_me dijo mentalmente.

-¿Y para eso te tienes que transformar? Enserio, me vas a manchar la alfombra-le dije enojada.

_"Que no te muevasa ni hables"_ no le hice caso y me levante a enfrentarlo.

-Seth Clearwater. No hay nada en mi armario asi que quiero que estes en tu froma humana en este mismo instante y que vayas al baño. Yo te buscare algo de ropa-se acosto en el piso con la cabeza entre las patas y me miro con sus grandes ojos negros. En esa pose se veia tan tierno. Al instante siguiente, estaba mi novio-mascota en su forma humana.

-Pero hay algo en tu armario y no te dejare que entres ahi-me dijo mi lobito hermoso.

-Eso no es nada Seth, yo me encargare de eso-le dije para no preocuparlo mucho.

-¿Sabes que hay ahi adentro?-me pregunto.

-Si, ahora ve al baño que si mi padre te encuentra asi, no duda dos veces al coger una tijera-le dije. Mi novio puso cara de espanto y se fue al baño como alma que lleva el diablo. Me rei de su cara y feliz de la vida fui al armario.

Una vez adentro, fui por la ropa de Seth. Le consegui una camisa de botones azul claro, unos jeans y, obviamente, ropa interior. Luego, fui a buscar a mi otra razón para vivir junto con todas sus cosas ya que era probable que el nunca mas viera esa casa. Despues de eso, me fui de alli con Seth que me estaba esperando en el baño, pero antes, deje a mi perrito encima de la cama. Estaba perdido el pobre y por eso hacia tanto ruido. Cuando llegue, toque la puerta. Inmediatamente, Seth me abrió la puerta. Estaba cubierto solo por una toalla que estaba amarrada a la cadera. Dejaba poco a la imaginacion. Muy poco de hecho.

-Aqui tienes la ropa. Espero que no haya ni una sola mancha en el piso cuando revise o tendras problemas-le dije mirandolo molesta. El sabia perfectamente que no me gustaba cuando se transformaba en mi habitacion.

-Lo siento, pero es que temi por ti y por los bebes. Hablando de eso, ¿que era eso que oi?-me pregunto curioso. Atras de nosotros, Sam ladro logrando captar nuestra atencion-¿Era eso?-me pregunto. Yo asentí y lo empuje al baño-¡Oye!

-Lo siento, pero te tienes que cambiar si no quieres que mi papa…-la puerta se cerro de golpe-…entre con las tijeras-dije mas bajo que antes. Posiblemente se haya enojado pero eso se le pasara. No puede vivir sin mi.

Fui hacia la cama y alli estaba mi perrito acostado boca-arriba. Sabia que cuando hacia esa pose era porque tenia frío. Rei un poco pues esa pose era muy graciosa.

-¿Tienes frio?-se incorporo de inmediato y ladró. Rei aun mas y cogi un sueter que tenia alli para el. El se levanto en dos patas para facilitarme el trabajo. Siempre hacia eso cuando le iba a poner ropa.

Sam apenas era un cochorro. Era de color marron con ojos grandes y achocolatados. Su cabeza era ligeramente mas grande que su cuerpo y las orejas se arrastraban por el piso a cada paso que daba. Era tan tierno que enseguida te encariñabas con el. Una vez que le habia puesto el sueter, comencé a jugar con mi perrito. Seth ya habia salido del baño y en seguida comenzó a empacar. En media hora mas, ya teniamos todo listo para salir.

-Ven Michelle, es hora de irnos-me dijo. Yo mire al rededor, tratando de guardar en mi memoria ese espacio que por tanto tiempo guardo muchos secretos, como por ejemplo, mi primera vez. Cogí a Sam en brazos y la mochila que habia preparado con todas sus cosas. Solo llevaria dos maletas, queria dejar algo que le recordara mi presencia a mi familia.

-Vamonos-dije con lagrimas en los ojos, los extrañaria a todos. Bajamos las escaleras y alli habia un enorme caos. Emmett estaba parado en la puerta y Jacob estaba tratando de salir con una maleta en la mano. Nessie estaba en una esquina con una mochila rosa y con Honey en brazos.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunté algo asustada.

-Pasa que ninguna de ustedes dos se va de esta casa-dijo Edward saliendo de un rincon oscuro en el que estaba metido.

-Es nuestra vida, podemos hacer lo que queramos-dije poniendome en pose defensiva.

-No lo creo, no tienen la edad como para tener sus propias decisiones. Asi que se quedan. Emmett no las dejes salir-dijo mi padre.

-Bueno, hasta donde yo se, las gemelas Cullen cumplieron 18 años hace dos meses asi que podemos irnos de aqui si lo deseamos-le dije. El se rio amargamente.

-Michelle, no seas tonta. Solo tienes quince años. No te puedes cuidar de ti misma, ¿y piensas irte de esta casa con tu novio y los monstruos que llamas "bebés"? No me hagas reir-dijo mirandome furioso.

-Nosotras nos vamos de aqui si o si asi que Emmett, dejanos salir-dije acercandome a la puerta pero Emmett no se movio un solo centimetro.

-Lo siento pero no quiero que te vayas pequeña-me dijo. Sentí a alguien que me cogió del brazo fuertemente y me tiro para atras.

-De aqui no te vas-me dijo Edward con los ojos negros como el carbón. Estaba mas que furioso.

-Pues no pienso vivir un segundo más aqui con tus malditas acosaciones para que asesine a mis bebes-le dije-Emmett, muevete-dije. El se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta. Le susurre un "gracias" y me fui de alli. Sentí a los demas seguirme. Estaba llegando a la cochera cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo nuevamente.

-No pensaras irte sin despedirte, ¿cierto?-me preguntó Alice con los ojos algo humedecidos. Hasta pensaria que de algun momento a otro se echaria a llorar. Deje a Sam en el piso y abracé fuertemente a Alice. Lloré mucho. Extrañaría las tardes de compras con ella. Tan pronto me separe sentí unos enormes brazos rodearme.

-Te extrañare pequeña-me dijo Emmett ahogando un sollozo.

-No estas llorando, ¿verdad grandote?-le pregunte en broma. Me separe de el y vi como negaba con la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos nos tiramos ambos a los brazos de otro a llorar. Digo, yo a llorar y el a sollozar. Luego de separarnos, me despedi de Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, hasta que llegue a Bella.

-Mama-le dije a punto de volver a romper a llorar. Ella me abrazo y comenzo a acariciarme el cabello. Estuvimos asi bastante tiempo porque sentí a Seth separarme de Bella.

-Ya Michelle, volveremos pronto. No nos iremos para siempre-me dijo abrazandome con un brazo. Me fije en que tenia a Sam en el otro brazo.

-Algun dia te traere a tus nietas para que las conoscas-le dije a Bella. Ella asintio con tristeza y ahogo un sollozo-Te extrañare mama-le dije.

-Cuidate mucho hija-me dijo abrazandome nuevamente. De ahi nos subimos a los coches con el equipaje y los perros. Seth y yo nos iriamos en mi Hummer mientras que Jacob y Nessie se iban en el Eclipse de esta.

El camino fue largo y silencioso. A pesar de que el apartamento de Seth y de Jacob no quedaba a mas de quince minutos, el camino se me hizo eterno.

-Bienvenida a tu techo para dormir por hoy-me dijo Seth cuando llegamos.

No era el lugar mas hermoso y caro del planeta, pero tampoco era un sitio de mala muerte. Era un pequeño edifico de tres pisos pintado de color crema muy bonito. Entramos con las mochilas que habiamos preparado para Sam y para Honey pues ahi estaban las cosas que usariamos para esta noche. Al llegar a donde estaban los asensores, el conserje nos miro extrañado pero no hizo comentario alguno. El asensor llego al lobby y entramos. Subimos al tercer piso, donde estaba el pequeño apartamento de Seth y de Jacob. Entramos y me quede viendolo todo. Otra cosa mas para guardar en mi memoria. Era un pequeño apartamento que consistia en sala, comedor, un baño y dos cuartos. Nada grande, pero tampoco incomodo.

-Ponganse comodas chicas, yo preparo la cena-casi me dan ganas de reir cuando Jacob dijo eso ultimo.

-¿Eso es seguro?-pregunte divertida.

-Uy, cuidadito con tus palabras niña. El que cocina todos los dias aqui soy yo. Seth apenas sabe preparar cereal con leche-dijo. Seth le mando una mirada enojada.

-Eso no es cierto, yo tambien cocino-se defendio mi lobito hermoso.

-Ir a Kentucky, poner el pollo, las papas en la mesa y botar el empaque, no cuenta-dijo Jacob. Seth lo miro ofendido.

-Yo no hago eso-dijo mirandolo enojado.

-Ok, ya callense. Seth, sabes que las veces que nos quedamos soy yo la que cocina, asi que no es de mucho que te defiendas-le dije. El me miro con un puchero adorable.-No se diga mas, tengo hambre asi que ire a darme un baño-dije dejando a Sam en el piso y cogiendo la mochila que habia preparado.

**Bella Pov.**

No lo podia creer. Mis dos hijas se iban. Mis dos bebes. Puede que no sea la mama de Michelle, pero era su madrastra y ella no era mi hijastra. No, ella era mi hija. Y yo para ella era su mama. Me hizo tanta ilusion el dia en que ella ya no me llamo Bella y me llamo mamá. Y Reneesme, mi Nessie. Ella fue todo un regalo para esta familia. Un milagro. Mi milagro. Pero ahora se fueron. Se fueron todo por culpa de su padre.

-A mi no me eches la culpa. Ellas se fueron porque quisieron-dijo Edward leyendo mi mente. No tenia el escudo puesto. En estos momentos no me importaba.

-Si fue tu culpa. Fue tu maldita culpa que mis hijas se fueran. Eres un mosntruo Edward-le dije. El solto una carcajada amarga.

-Bella, mira a tu alrededor. No soy el unico monstruo de esta familia. Y esas cosas que llevan Michelle y Nessie en su vientre, tambien lo son. Y si vamos a hablar de monstruos, mirate antes en un espejo-se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahi, dejandome en estado de shock. Edward definitivamente estaba cambiando mucho y no sabia el porque.


	6. Conociendo la cassa de Michelle

**Bueno, muchos de ustedes se preguntaran, ¿como se atreve esta irresponsable a aparecer despues de casi dos meses? Bueno, tengo una triste hostoria que contar. Pues resulta que hace casi dos meses, mi abuela fue hospitalizada porque se callo de las escaleras de su casa. Y con la escuela, las visitas al hospital, la depre, todo eso, no podia escribir mucho. Asi que espero toda su comprencion y que oren mucho por mi abuelita. Ademas de eso, el jueves, jugando voleyball me lastime mi brazo izquierdo y me duele. Y mucho. Imaginenese, que de tanto esperarme, el botoncito verde ya se volvio azul :S Asi que no voy a poder publicar muy seguido. Espero su comprencion, enserio, y perdonen.**

**Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mia.**

Capitulo 6: Conociendo la casa de Michelle

**Seth Pov.**

Estaba acostado en mi cama mirando el techo y pensando. Iba a ser padre. Padre de dos princesitas producto del amor que le tenia a Michelle. Ella las quería, yo las queria. ¿Que iba a salir mal? La respuesta era facil: Edward. Y es que, ¿como iba a abortar yo a los mas grandes tesoros de mi vida? No podria. Jamas. Iba a amar… No, no, no, no. Me equivoque. Amo a mis bebes mas que a nada en el mundo. Como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Una pequeña sonrisa se me formo en el rostro en cuanto pense en los dos cuerpecitos diminutos que habia visto unas horas atras. La puerta del cuarto se abrio.

-¿Porque tan sonriente mi lobito hermoso?-me preguntó Michelle acercandose a la cama. Se sento a mi lado y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

-Estaba pensando en las bebes-le dije mirandola. Tenia un brillo extraño en los ojos, como de dolor. Quiza fue mi imaginacion.

-Y yo. Estaba pensando como sera nuestra vida ahora. Siempre me imagine que jamas tendriamos hijos y que mas adelante adoptariamos a algun niño o una niña-dijo acomodandose hasta quedar totalmente acostada. Jamas perdimos el contacto visual y ella jamas perdio ese extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Pero el destino no quizo que fuera asi. Ya vez como nos dio la ilusion de tener, no uno, sino dos bebes en nuestras vidas. Yo amo a mis hijas mas de lo que te imaginas. Pero amo mas a la mujer que las lleva aqui-toque su vientre con suavidad-y siempre lo aré. Te amo ahora y te amare siempre-le dije besandola suavemente, transmitiendole todo el amor posible en ese beso. Cuando nos separamos, segui viendo ese brillo de dolor y tristeza en sus ojos. No aguante mas y le pregunté.-¿Que pasa?-bajo la vista y yo le alze la barbilla suavemente.

-Es que con todo esto de los embarazos, pense en una cosa-aparto la mirada de mi vista y miro al frente. Yo no hable para que ella continuara.-¿Que sera de mi y mis bebes cuando tu encuentres a tu impronta y ya no sea necesario seguir conmigo? Se que ahora me amas pero e visto los casos de la imprimacion como el de Sam y Emily. Me dejaras, ¿cierto? Ya no estaras conmigo y dudo que tus hijas sean de tanto interes como ahora-me dijo llorando. Yo la abrace y comencé a hablar.

-Michelle, eso jamás pasara porque yo ya encontre mi impronta-ella se separo de mi rapidamente y me miro asustada. Yo puse mi dedo indice para que guardara silencio y yo continue hablando-No se como nunca vistes que estaba imprimado de ti. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, en La Push, ¿recuerdas?-ella asintió con una sonrisa derramando mas lagrimas-Pero hay veces en que te amo tanto, que dudo que la imprimación sea necesaria-le seque las lagrimas con mi pulgar y le di un suave beso en lo labios-Te amo, no lo dudes-le dije abrazandola. Nos quedamos asi un buen rato hasta que sentí la acompasada respiracion de Michelle y supe que se habia dormido. En ese momento decidi yo tambien echarme una siestesita, ya que el dia siguiente seria muy largo.

En medio de la noche me desperté por un extraño ruido. Desorientado como estaba, me dirigí a la ventana. El sueño se me quitó de golpe cuando vi una sombra en el jardín. Era de tamaño medio y delgada. Parecia ser una mujer a juzgar por el cabello largo y suelto que llegaba a media espalda. Al verse descubierta, echo a correr a una velocidad sobrenatural, no apta para ningun ser humano. Asi que pronto se perdio de vista. Yo simplemente me fui a la cama y me asegure de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas del pequeño edificio-aunque eso no la detuviera en caso de iniciar una guerra- antes de irme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte con los rayos del sol dando directamente a mi cara. No se pero me sentí extrañamente vacio. Mire a mi lado pero Michelle no estaba alli. Me levante algo asustado y me dirigi al baño, rogando porque ella se encontrara alli. A medida que me acercaba oia ruidos raros. Supe de inmediato que era Michelle y me relaje un poco. El sonido comenzaba y al poco tiempo pausaba. Entonces supe que estaba vomitando. Este hecho me hizo sonreir. Me hacia feliz el saber que eran mis hijas las que le hacian esto. Toque la puerta del baño.

-¿Michelle? ¿Estas bien?-pregunté. Nessie salio del cuarto de enfrente con su pijama tallandose los ojos.

-¿Porque tanto ruido?-me pregunto con voz somnolienta.

-Michelle esta en el baño-le dije. La puerta se abrio revelando a una Michelle pálida y con ojeras.

-Me tardare un poco porque me bañare y todo eso. Seth, ¿me haces un favor?-la mire en espera de que hablara-Buscame algun conjunto bonito con zapatos a juego, ¿si?-asentí y me fui directo al cuarto a buscar el pedido de mi amada.

Cogí una de las maletas de Michelle y busque algo de ropa de su agrado. Escogí un par de jeans ajustados y una camisa larga, blanca y holgada con diseños en plata. Para acompañarlos, escogí unos zapatos plata y una diadema del mismo color. Esperaba que le gustara la combinacion ya que no iba a volver a buscar alla adentro.

Fui al baño y le deje la ropa encima del lavamanos. Luego de eso, fui a mi cuarto y comencé a hacer las maletas mientras Michelle salía. Estaba terminando de empacar mi ropa-que no era mucha- cuando sentí unos brazos en mi cintura.

-¿Que haces amor?-me preguntó Michelle mientras me giraba para quedar cara a cara.

-Estaba empacando lo necesario para el viaje. Ya sabes: ropa, zapatos, lo escencial. Como tu dices _ya habra tiempo para comprar_-le dije abrazandola-¿Te gusto el conjunto que encontre?-le pregunte besando su cuello.  
-Es fabuloso. Muy a la moda. Veo que tienes futuro en esto joven Clearwater-dijo esto ultimo con voz solemne.

-Muchas gracias, señora-dije siguiendole el juego e hice una reverencia. Ella comenzó a reir y me dio un manotazo juguetón.

-¡Oye! No soy tan vieja.-dijo "fulminandome" con la mirada.

-De acuerdo, señorita-tome su mano y le di un suave beso en ella. Michelle enrojeció al instante y su risa alegre se torno una risita nerviosa.

-Ve a bañarte, yo terminare de hacer tu maleta-dijo empujandome fuera de la habitacion. Yo suspire alegremente y me dirigi al baño.

Una hora despues estabamos todos en la sala verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar pues hoy desalojabamos el departamento. Ya habia contactado al dueño y le habia dicho que lo pusiera en venta.

-¡Esperen un momento! ¿Donde esta Sam?-pregunto Michelle alarmada. Un pequeño ladrido resono en mi antigua habitación. Yo me dirigí a ella para sacar al perrito.

Una vez con el perrito en mano, nos dirigimos a la puerta, pero otro pequeño ladrido, esta vez en el pequeño almacen que tiene el apartamento, interrumpio nuestra partida.

-Que raro, yo tengo a Honey, Michelle tiene a Sam. Entonces, ¿que es eso?-preguntó Nessie. Fue entonces cuando me acorde de Boxer. Jacob, que estaba mas cerca, abrio la puerta del almacen. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos cuando vimos lo que habia ante nuestros ojos.

Alli en el almacen, habian cerca de 5 cachorros junto con nuestro perro Boxer. Boxer era un pastor aleman que nos regalo el dueño del lugar cuando lo compramos. Asi que debia suponer que esa era la raza de los pequeños cachorros que habian alli.

-Seth, ¿que significa esto?-me pregunto Jake como si yo tuviera la culpa.

-Que se yo. A mi no me preguntes. Preguntale a Boxer-dije señalando al perro.

-Oigan chicos, no tenemos tiempo para discutir, asi que busquen una caja lo suficientemente grande para llevar a los cachorros y sabanas, yo los espero abajo. Ven Ness-dijo Michelle con Sam en brazos que parecia querer tirarse de los brazos de su dueña. Ambas chicas salieron del departamento con una maleta en mano y las mochilas de sus perros dejandonos a nosotros con un perro, 5 cachorros y tres maletas de ropa.

-Tendremos que llevarnos a los perros. Ya despues sabremos que haremos con ellos. Mientras tanto, los tendremos en esta caja-dije sacando una caja que habia alli en el pequeño almacen. La puse en el piso y Boxer se me acerco con una manta color verde menta.-Gracias amigo-dije y puse la manta en la caja.

Entre los tres (contando a Boxer) logramos reunir a los cachorros y meterlos en la caja.

-Yo ire bajando a los perros, tu baja las cosas-le dije a Jacob alzando la caja. El asintio y ambos nos fuimos de alli con Boxer y los cachorros.

Una vez abajo guardamos todo en los autos. Decidimos que Boxer se iria con Jacob y los cachorros con Michelle, ya que Nessie se reusaba a dañar su hermoso auto.

-Bien chicos, iremos cada uno en nuestros respectivos autos. Michelle y Nessie iran adelante para que nos guien-todos asentimos al plan de Jake y nos fuimos directamente a la casa de Michelle.

**Edward Pov.**

-Te juro que yo jamas te dije eso Bella. No se de donde sacas esa tonta idea, yo acabo de llegar-le dije a mi angel que me estaba ignorando, al igual que el resto de la familia.

_***Flash Back***_

_-¿Saben que? Hagan lo que quieran, pero cuando vean lo peligrosas que serán esas… cosas, no me busquen-dije molesto y me fui de allí, no sin antes oir sollozos y llantos._

_De la casa sali directamente al bosque. Necesitaba cazar urgentemente para apaciguar un poco la ira y la rabia que sentia. Pase unas cuantas horas cazando y ya me sentía mas tranquilo. Despues de meditarlo un rato, decidi dejar a las niñas que tuvieran a sus bebes. Despues de todo, se les notaba que serian buenas madres. Estaba viendo ahora a un ciervo adulto que tenia a un pequeño ciervo bebe a su lado. No pude evitar imaginarme a Michelle y a Nessie con un bebe en brazo cada una._

_Despues de unos minutos apreciando a la familia de ciervos que tenia frente a mi, decidi volver a casa. Al entrar, oi sollozos. Pero el olor de mis hijas no estaba por ningun lado. No queria pensar que…_

_-¿¡YA ESTAS CONTENTO!?-me pregunto una furiosa Alice. No entendia nada de lo que me decia._

_-¿De que rayos hablas Alice?¿Donde estan mis hijas?-pregunte buscandolas con la mirada. Trate de buscar algun pensamiento de ellas pero nada._

_-¿¡COMO QUE DE QUE HABLO!? ¡Y TE DIRE DONDE ESTAN TUS HIJAS! ¡TUS HIJAS SE FUERON DE LA CASA PORQUE NO ESTABAN DISPUESTAS A SOPORTAR A UN PADRE QUE LES ESTE FASTIDIANDO LA VIDA TODO EL TIEMPO!-¿Como que se habian ido?¿A donde?_

_-Pero si yo no les dije nada. Yo solo acabo de llegar-dije confuso. No sabia de lo que hablaba._

_-NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO EDWARD CULLEN. ESTUVISTES HOSTIGANDOLAS DURANTE HORAS Y AL FIN LO LOGRASTES. AL FIN LOGRASTES QUE MICHELLE Y RENEESME SE FUERAN DE LA CASA. Y, ¿QUE LE HICISTES A BELLA? A ESTADO ENCERRADA EN SU HABITACION DESDE HACE HORAS-me dijo. Entonces no quise escuchar mas. Subi las escaleras lo mas rapido que pude y entre en la habitacion mia y de Bella. Alli estaba mi angel, acostada en la cama y parecia estar sollozando._

_-¿Bella?-pregunte acercandome a la cama despacio. Ella solo levanto la cabeza y me envio una mirada llena de odio._

_-¿Que quieres?-me pregunto con voz fria y con odio._

_-¿Que te pasa? ¿Que te dejo asi?-le pregunte abrazandola. Pero ella rapidamente me separo y me mando lejos de ella. Si no hubiera frenado a tiempo, hubiera roto la pared._

_-¿¡QUE QUE ME PASA!? PASA QUE SOY UN MONSTRUO. PALABRAS QUE SALIERON DE TU BOCA, EDWARD CULLEN-me dijo llorando de nuevo_

_-Te juro que yo jamas te dije eso Bella. No se de donde sacas esa tonta idea, yo acabo de llegar-le dije_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-ENTONCES, ¿QUIEN ME LO DIJO? ¿EL FANTASMA DE LA CASA?-me dijo con voz totalmente ironica

-Bella, ¿de que rayos hablas? Yo jamas te dije monstruo. Jamas seria capaz de decirte algo como eso mi amor-le dije. Ella me miro confundida y me miro directamente a los ojos. En esos momentos Carlisle entro.

-Edward dice la verdad, Bella. Hay otro vampiro aqui en Londres-nos dijo Carlisle. Ambos lo miramos confundido.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Esme. Mire a mi espalda y ahi estaba toda la familia-excepto mis hijas.

-Maria Ignacia-dijo Carlisle mirandonos a todos. Entonces comprendi que la mama de Michelle no se daria por vencida y tendria a su hija cueste lo que cueste.

**Michelle Pov.**

Ya casi estabamos llegando a mi hermosa casa. Solo faltaban unos minutos mas y ya seria visible a la vista.

-Ya casi llegamos chicos-dije al telefono.

Si, habia tenido la genial idea de comunicarnos con el telefono. Asi que fuimos todo el camino los cuatro enganchados al telefono. Estaba segura de que el pago del telefono no sera nada barato. A lo lejos comence a ver mi hermosa casita.

-Alli esta chicos solo sigan el camino. Es la unica casa en los alrededores-dije apretando mas el acelerador. Habia extrañado tanto mi casita. Conducimos unos minutos mas y nos detuvimos frente a la enorme casa. Era una casa de dos plantas de color blanca muy parecida a la que teniamos en Forks. Todos nos quedamos afuera con la perrera ambulante que nos habiamos traido de Londres, admirando la casa.

-¿Que creen?-les pregunté

-Es perfecta. Podemos vivirla todo el tiempo que podamos-dijo Seth abrazandome por la espalda con un brazo.

-Ya lo creo. ¿Segura que no te molesta que nos quedemos a vivir en tu casa?-me pregunto Jacob abrazando a Nessie.

-Para nada. Ahora es su casa tambien-dije admirando la casa que me regalaron mis abuelos.

**¿Reviews?**

**Aclarando una duda que seguro todas tendran, Michelle no sabia nada de que Seth estaba imprimado de ella. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	7. ¡Nos largamos de aquí!

Ok. les habla aqui su servidora IgnaciaFdez.-, que ya parece secretaria de Michy. Michy me pidió que por favor le subiera el capi, porque ella no podrá subir en un tiempo pues ha fallecido su abuelita :/ Asi que les manda saludos y gracias por el apoyo a la historia. Sin más, (aparte de autopromocionarme: pasen por mi profile ;) , el capi...

* * *

Capitulo 7: ¡Nos largamos de aquí!

**Michelle Pov.**

Dos meses habían pasado, dos largos meses. No había día en la que mi familia no nos llamaba. Y claro, no le contaban a Edward de nuestra ubicación.

Ahora me hallaba en mi cama, acariciando mi redondeado vientre de cuatro meses. Seth a mi lado, me miraba maravillado.

-¿Que tengo?-le pregunte cuando no aguante su mirada.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez embarazada?-me pregunto de vuelta dandome un corto beso en los labios.

-Si, al menos 20 veces en lo que va de semana-le conteste riendo. En ese momento sentí dos golpecitos en mi vientre-¡Oh!¡Toca Seth, están pateando!-le dije cogiendo sus manos y colocándolas en mi vientre. En su boca se formo una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Te amo mi niña, jamas me cansare de decírtelo-me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Al poco tiempo nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Te amo mi lobito hermoso-le dije dándole otro beso un poco mas pasional, pero nos tuvimos que separar porque un mareo me dejo aturdida.

-¿Que te pasa?-me pregunto preocupado.

-No te preocupes. Es solo un mareo-le dije sonriendole-¿Me haces un favor?

-Los que quieras-me dijo sonriendo-¿Que se te antoja esta vez?-ya sabia lo que venia.

-Yo no soy la de los antojos. Las niñas quieren fresas con chocolate y crema-le dije con un puchero. El se rió y beso mi labio inferior.

-Ven, acompañame-me tomo de la mano y me hizo levantarme de la cama. Yo, perezosa, me estire y me fui con Seth a la cocina.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la cocina. La casa se sentía tan sola desde que habíamos regalado a los cachorros que habíamos encontrado en el apartamento de Seth y Jacob. Pero estaba segura de que doña Chani, la dueña de la tienda de mascotas mas cercana, les iba a encontrar un buen hogar a los cachorros de Boxer, el pastor alemán que a estado un poco depresivo ultimamente.

Entramos a la cocina y yo me dirigí al refrigerador y saque las fresas y el chocolate.

-¿Me quieres ayudar?-le pregunte a mi novio que se había quedado en el marco de la puerta mirándome.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Te amo demasiado como para no tocar la comida que te vas a comer y compartirás con mis hijas-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba.

-Seth, ¿Sue nunca te enseño a cocinar?-le pregunte algo curiosa.

-Intento, pero vio que era un caso perdido-me confeso pegando su frente a la mía. Yo pase los brazos por su cuello.

-Pues hay que intentar nuevamente, no puedes ser tan malo-le dije pero el motor de un coche interrumpió nuestra pequeña conversación-¿Esperas a alguien?-le pregunte. El se había quedado tieso en su lugar y me separo de el.

-Es una visita inesperada y que no es bienvenida-me dijo con tono rudo. El se fue de la cocina y yo lo seguí con una mano en el vientre tratando de proteger a mis bebes. No sabia que había puesto a Seth así ya que el era una persona que no se molestaba con casi nada. Al llegar a la sala, vi a Jacob con la misma expresión de furia en su rostro que la de Seth. Nessie estaba detrás de el y miraba con pánico la puerta. Cuando me localizó se acerco a mi corriendo.

-¿Sabes que pasa?-le pregunte en un susurro a mi hermanita, aunque sabia que Jacob y Seth nos podían oír.

-Es Edward, no se a que vino ni como nos encontró. Solo se que esta aquí-me dijo mientras miraba la puerta. Yo rápidamente me asuste. No sabia a que venia mi padre ni de lo que era capaz.

-No se como te atreves a venir a esta casa. No debes estar aquí-dijo Jacob a la puerta con tono enojado.

-Dejenme entrar, por favor-dijo la voz de mi padre detrás de la puerta. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado su voz.-Yo también te extraño hija-Jacob y Seth se nos habían quedado mirando confusos.

Sentí una patadita en mi vientre. Fue tanta la fuerza que me obligo a doblarme. Seth, al darse cuenta de eso, vino corriendo conmigo.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto con preocupación.

-Si es solo que están asustadas-le dije mientras él me ayudaba a sentarme.-Dejalo que entre, ¿si?-lo mire suplicante. El miro a Jacob y este lo miro comprensivo. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, relevando a un Edward desaliñado, despeinado, y con unas ojeras enormes por causa de la falta de alimento.

-Niñas-dijo mirándonos con un pequeño brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

-Edward-dije con voz firme, como si estuviera saludando a un colega del trabajo y no a mi padre.-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine para llevarlas a casa. Se siente tan sola sin ustedes. Vuelve a estar en una monotonía insoportable.-dijo acercándose a nosotras. Jacob le impido el paso.

-Bueno, tu provocastes esto, así que soportalo-dijo Nessie sentándose a mi lado.

-Hijas, tengo que explicarles las cosas. No todo paso como ustedes piensan-dijo.

-¿Ah, no? Pues nosotros estuvimos ahí y fuimos testigos de los insultos a nuestros hijos y de como tratastes a nuestras novias-dijo Seth perdiendo el control. Pude ver como sus manos le temblaban descontroladamente.

-Seth, tranquilo-dije en un susurro agarrando una de sus temblorosas manos, que dejo de convulcionar casi al instante.

-A quien vieron y escucharon no era yo. Lo juro-dijo Edward tratando de acercarse otra vez, pero Jacob siguió impidiéndolo.

-Edward, no podemos volver. Queremos quedarnos aquí donde hay menos ruido y mas espacio para nosotros y los bebes-le dije tratando de pararme, pero un dolor en el bajo vientre me lo impidió.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto mi lobito hermoso en un susurro.

-Si, no es nada-le asegure.

-Michelle, Nessie, no están bien sin su familia. No queremos que se vuelvan a ir. Las queremos de vuelta con nosotros-dijo Edward con tono de suplica-La casa no es lo mismo sin ustedes-dijo de nuevo mirándonos.

-No volveremos.-le dijo Nessie con tono duro a nuestro padre-No queremos volver. Nada ni nadie nos hará cambiar de opinión-volví a decir.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerden que siempre serán bienvenidas en nuestra casa-dijo antes de irse por la puerta. Yo me quede allí, impresionada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Michelle, no estas bien-me dijo Seth tocandome la cara con su enorme y cálida mano-Estas mas pálida de lo normal y tienes temperatura baja-me dijo.

-Es la impresión, nada mas-le comunique acariciando mi vientre-Dormiré algo, estoy exhausta. Ya veras que cuando despierte estaré mejor-le dijo acariciando su mejilla

-Yo te acompaño. Te vez algo débil-me dijo.

Me ayudo a levantarme y nos fuimos de allí. Subimos las escaleras escalón por escalón, ya que Seth tenia miedo de que me pasara algo si subiéramos demasiado rápido. Llegamos al cuarto y me acosté en la cama. Sentía que todo me daba vueltas y vueltas.

Una vez arropada en los brazos de mi amado, caí en un profundo sueño. Uno muy extraño, de hecho.

Estaba en el mismo lugar que había estado cuando me desmaye hace dos meses atrás. La misma luz blanca y cegadora y la misma niebla

"_Tienen que irse. No es seguro para ti ni para tu hermana"_esa voz… M di la vuelta y ahí estaba la misma sombra que me había hablado aquella vez.

-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Quien eres? ¿Porque me haces esto?-le pregunte desesperadamente a la misteriosa sombra.

"_Quiero decir que tienes que irte de el país. No te hace bien y si sigues ahí, puedes perder a tus bebes. Tu padre no tiene intención de parar y ni tu ni tu hermana deben estresarse. Lamentablemente no te puedo decir quien soy, pero si te puedo decir que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Y te hago esto por tu bien" _esta ultima frase se desvaneció en el aire, al igual que el entorno a mi al rededor, y fue cuando me levante.

Estaba en mi habitación, sola y era de día. Era raro que Seth me hubiera dejado sola ya que en situaciones como la que estaba antes de haber caido dormida, no me hubiera dejado sola. Pero no estaba aquí.

-Hola mi amor-dijo abriendo la puerta. Por ahí entro la persona a la cual mas amo en este mundo.

-Hola-dije. El me recibió con un beso en los labios.

-Que bueno que despiertas. Dormiste 15 horas. Ni tan siquiera te levantastes cuando Jacob se puso a cantar. Eso si me asusto-dijo estremeciendose exageradamente.

-¿El que no despertara o el que Jacob cantara?

-Ambas cosas-dijo acostándose a mi lado y abrazándome.

-Seth, vámonos de aquí-le dije recordando el sueño. Si Edward no se detenía, yo perdería a mis hijas. Lo comprobé ayer mismo con lo que me habia pasado.

-¿A donde? Estamos aquí perfectamente. Tu hermana y Jake no parecen incómodos y es tu casa.-dijo confundido. Luego entendió el porque- Michelle, si es tu padre, no te preocupes. No dejaremos que te haga algo a ti o a tu hermana.-dijo acariciando mi vientre.

-Es que Seth, el problema no es si hace o no hace. El problema soy yo. No me puedo estresar. Ya vez como me puse ayer. No me quiero arriesgar a perder a mis niñas. Las amo tanto-dije acariciando mi vientre abultado.

-¿Sabes? Ayer estaba considerando con Jake mudarnos un poco mas lejos para que tu padre no nos encuentre. ¿Alguna sugerencia?-me pregunto.

-Estaba pensando en irnos de el país. Además, me siento culpable porque no has podido ver a tu familia. No fuiste a la boda de tu hermana y seguro que tu madre te extraña. ¿Hace cuanto que no le das ni siquiera una llamada telefónica?-pareció pensarlo un poco. No lo deje que contestara-Vamos a Forks. Además, allí estaremos protegidos lo suficiente como para que mi papa no nos encuentre-le dije

-Tienes razón. Desde que me entere de que iba a ser padre, no he llamado a mi madre ni a mi hermana. Tal vez, una visita sorpresa no les haría mal-me dijo sonriente-Solo falta saber si los chicos están de acuerdo.

-Te aseguro que si. Va mucho tiempo que Jake no ve a su padre y Billy se pondrá muy contento de verlo.

-Bien, ¿vamos a hablar con ellos ahora o esperamos?-me pregunto. Yo solo lo bese para que supiera mi respuesta-Creo que podemos esperar un poco mas-dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente.


	8. De regreso a Forks

**Bueno, vengo triste. Mi abuelita que estaba enferma ya no lo esta. Ahora ella esta mucho mejor que mucho de nosotros. Pero Dios me pudo haber quitado a una abuela, pero me mando tambien un angel. Asi qeu hay que seguir adelante y superarlo todo. Siempre la recordare como la buena abuela que fue siempre al pendiente de nosotros. Gracias a todas por su apoyo.**

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece.**

Capitulo 8: De regreso a Forks

**Seth Pov.**

Estaba emocionado. Y algo nervioso. Digo, vería a mi madre y a mi hermana después de diez años. Además conocería a mi cuñado. A aquel que había sido capaz de soportar a mi hermana por tres años.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el Aeropuerto Regional de Nebrasca esperando a ser llamados para abordar el avión.

-Estoy algo nerviosa-me dijo Michelle con una barriguita de casi 5 meses que estaba oculta bajo una camiseta ancha y muy a la moda.-No se como se tomen Sue y Leah el hecho de que tu estés saliendo con una semi-vampira que está esperando un bebe tuyo. ¡Oh, lo olvidé! No es uno, ¡son dos! Creo que moriré tan pronto llegue a Forks a mano de una loba furiosa.¿Estoy exagerando?-me preguntó luego de su pequeño ataque de histeria. Yo solo reí por su ocurrencias y la abracé.

-Solo un poco. Sabes que antes de que te vaya a poner una mano encima la mato. Aunque sea mi propia hermana.-dije muy seguro. Por muy hermana mía que fuera, no tendría derecho alguno de tocar a mi novia ni a mis hijas.

-Creo que exageras. Tu hermana es muy importante para ti. Yo ni existía cuando tu naciste. De hecho, me doblas la edad-me dijo.

-¿Eso a que viene al tema?-le pregunté tratando de aguantar la risa. A veces pensaba que a Michelle le faltaba un tornillo.

-Déjame tranquila. Estoy algo nerviosa.-dijo. Una pequeña risita se me escapó de mis labios.

-Lee los pensamientos de los demás. Quizás eso te ayude-le recomendé. Ella vió a su alrededor y miró a Jake que estaba a unas cuantas sillas de nosotros. Esperó unos segundos y soltó una risita. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ves la bolsa de Doritos que tiene Nessie en la mano?-yo asentí mirando en dirección a su hermana que estaba recostada en el pecho de Jake.-Jacob quiere comer, pero esta casi seguro de que si le pide a Nessie ella no le dará-me dijo. Yo mire la escena nuevamente. Esta vez me percate de que Jake tenia la mano izquierda apretada en un puño y la mirada fija en la bolsa de frituras. Yo me reí con ella.

_-Pasajeros con destino a Washington favor de comenzar a abordar el avión-_se oyó por los altoparlantes.

-Hay Dios. Voy a morir de un ataque Seth-me dijo Michelle agarrando mi brazo izquierdo.

-Tranquila, no dejaré que nada te pase-dije dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!-nos separamos para ver a Nessie aguantando la risa y acariciando su pequeña barriguita-Se nos va el avión-dijo agarrando la bolsa que contenía a Honey.

-¿Vamos?-ella asintió y yo tome su bolsa de viaje junto con la mía y ella se llevó la bolsa que contenía a Sam

8 horas después estábamos saliendo del último vuelo en Seattle.

-Nosotras iremos al baño, parece que vomitare todo lo ingerido durante le viaje-dijo Michelle y Nessie asintió en acuerdo con ella.

-De acuerdo, nosotros iremos a buscar las maletas-dije y me perdí entre el gentío seguido de Jake.

Azul, rojo, negro. Eran los colores de las maletas que teníamos delante. Hasta que al fin distinguimos las maletas con listones verdes, violetas y azules. Recogimos las cinco maletas ante la mirada extraña de unos cuantos curiosos. Cuando ya estábamos un poco mas alejados de todas las personas buscando sus maletas, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

_"Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir AUUU"_ Algunas personas cerca si que nos miraron raro.

-Es Leah-le dije a Jake. Dejé las maletas con él y contesté la llamada.

-_¿Hola?_-dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola hermanita.-dije algo asustado. Iban unos meses que no llamaba a mi mamá ni a mi hermana.

-_¿Se puede saber que pasa que no llamabas? Van casi siete meses que no llamabas. ¡Tienes a mamá de los nervios!-_dijo enojada. Muy enojada.

-Lo siento pero es que he tenido la cabeza en otras cosas y te iba a llamar pero sucedió algo y traigo noticias. Estoy en Seattle. Acabo de bajar el avión-le dije. Vi a Michelle llegar junto con Nessie. Ambas pálidas y caminaban desganadas-¿Están bien?-pregunté apartando mi teléfono de la oreja.

-Si, pero odio vomitar. No puedo esperar cuatro meses más para que todo esto acabe-me dijo sentándose en unas sillas que habían allí junto con Nessie.

_-¿Vomitar?¿Cuatro meses?¿Qué esta pasando Seth?_-preguntó una curiosa Leah por el teléfono._-No importa. Lleguen hasta Port Angeles. Yo los recogeré en el aeropuerto.-_dijo para después cortar comunicación conmigo.

-¿Otro avión más?-me preguntó Michelle desde el sillón con la cabeza arrecostada en la pared.

-Será el último amor. Y es una hora-le dije levantándola del sillón y abrazándola.

-¡Voy a morir!-dijo con un lloriqueo falso. Se separó de mi y se fue con los hombros caídos y con cara de pena. Yo solo reí de sus ocurrencias.

**Michelle Pov.**

¡Al fin en Port Angeles! Esa hora se me hizo malditamente eterna. Mis bebés me estaban recordando constantemente lo poco que le gustan los aviones. Por eso, cuando aterrizamos, salí disparada del avión.

-Hogar, dulce hogar-dije mirando al rededor. Extrañaba mucho este lugar y las veces que salíamos de compra con tía Alice.

-Al fin en donde realmente pertenecemos-dijo Seth mirando al rededor-Iré a el hotel del areopuerto para ver si nos podemos quedar por hoy.-me dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue.

-Yo buscare un lugar para sentarme porque no me aguanto-dije. Por suerte habían unas sillas cerca y me senté junto con Nessie que estaba igual o peor que yo.

-Extrañaba este lugar-me dijo con algo de nostalgia.

-Yo también. Recuerdo cuando jugábamos en La Push y cuando nos castigaban-dije soltando una pequeña risa.

-Si, y la vez que llevaste a ese puma bebé a la casa. Recuerdo muy bien la expresión en la cara de papá-dijo soltando una pequeña risita. Yo reí junto a ella recordando al pequeño Simba.

_Flash Back_

_-¡Papi, ya llegamos!-dije entrando y bloqueando mis pensamiento para que no supiera nada de nada. Al menos, no de mi parte._

_-¿Que tal te fue en…? Oh no, eso si que no-dijo mi padre negando con la cabeza al ver a Simba en mis brazos.-Michelle, se supone, que debes comerlo, no traerlo a casa-luego, sus pensamientos cambiaron de forma.-Es que no sabes como hacerlo, ¿verdad? Yo te enseño-dijo tratando de quitarme a Simba de mis brazos._

_-¡NO!-gritamos todos los presente excepto mi padre._

_-Edward, Michelle encontró a este pequeño puma en medio del bosque, desolado. Creemos que lo mejor es llevarlo a la reserva de animales y cuando sea lo suficientemente grade para valerse por si mismo, soltarlo en el bosque. ¿Que opinas?-preguntó Seth dando una detallada explicación sobre lo sucedido._

_-Digo que ese puma huele demasiado bien para mi-dijo mirando al pequeño en mis brazos que se puso incomodo de momento._

_-Eso es un si, vamos a llevarlo-dijo Seth quitándome a Simba de las manos. En ese momento, Nessie bajaba las escaleras._

_-Que bien, algo de comida. Ya me estaba dando algo de sed-dijo acercándose a Seth rápidamente. Por suerte, sus reflejos eran mas rápidos y antes de que Nessie saltara sobre el, Seth se había quitado del medio, provocando que mi hermana terminara estrellada contra la ventana detrás de mi lobito hermoso._

_-No me dolió-dijo pegada a la ventana y deslizandose lentamente hacia abajo_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-No te rías, no es gracioso-dijo mi hermana dándome un suave golpe en el hombro para que dejara de reír.

-¿Que es lo gracioso?-pregunto mi lobito hermoso acercandose a nosotras.

-Nada, solo recordábamos los viejos tiempos-le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, ya tengo las habitaciones para quedarnos esta noche-dijo pasándome una llave a mi y una a Nessie

-¿Una para cada uno?-le pregunte extrañada

-No, una para cada pareja. Tu y yo nos quedamos en una y Nessie y Jake en otra-nos explico.

-Uf. Estas cosas están pesadas-dijo Jake llegando hasta donde nosotras con tres de las cinco maletas.-Necesito ayuda Seth, ¿Serias tan amable?-pregunto algo enojado. Todos lo miramos algo extrañados. Jacob no se enojaba casi nunca.-Lo siento, es que el viaje me tiene los nervios de punta-explicó con tono cansado.

-Vayan llendo a las habitaciones. Yo busco las maletas que faltan.-dijo mi lobito hermoso. Me dió un beso y se dirigió al sitio donde se recogían las maletas.

-Bueno, vámonos-dije recogiendo la mochila donde tenía a Sam.

**Leah Pov.**

Después de colgar el teléfono, me quedé pensando. Había algo que mi hermano me estaba ocultando, pero no lograba decifrar que era.

-Hija, ¿que pasa?-me preguntó mi mamá.

-No es nada. Llame a Seth. Me dijo que estaba en Seattle. Le dije que llegara a Port Angeles y que yo lo recogería mañana temprano-le dije. Vi un brillo en sus ojos que no veía desde que mi hermano se había ido a Londres.

-¿De verdad? Hay Dios, tengo que recoger este desorden para recibir a mi hijo. No lo puedo recibir con todo este desorden y…

-Mamá, hay algo más. No viene solo. Creo que oí la voz de Michelle al otro lado del teléfono. Hablaba de algo de cuatro meses y que ya no quería vomitar.-le dije. Vi a mi mamá ponerse seria de momento.

-¿Estas segura hija?-me preguntó.

-Totalmente mamá. No se que esté pasando, pero Seth solo, no viene-le dije muy segura.

Esa noche no dormí muy bien. En especial por un sueño que tuve esa noche.

Estaba en un lugar con mucha niebla y había frente a mi una luz blanca y cegadora. Esa luz blanca y cegadora salía de una sombra que casi no se veía.

_"Tratalas bien. No es bueno para ellas tanta presión y rechazo. Es por eso que decidieron venir a Washington"_ hablaba la sombra.

-¿De quienes hablas?¿Quién eres?¿Porqué me buscas?-le preguntaba a esa sombra que jamás en mi vida había visto.

_"Ya lo sabrás."_Y con eso, desapareció la niebla, la luz y la sombra.

…

-Seth, estoy en el aeropuerto. ¿Dónde te encuentras?-le pregunté por el teléfono.

_-Estamos saliendo del hotel. Recogenos por ahí-_dijo mi hermano antes de colgar.

-Da la vuelta Chris-le dije a mi esposo.

Chris Simons, un hombre de negocios dueño de una empresa de autos. Un día vino a vacacionar con su pequeña hija de 5 años a la reserva india de los quileute. Chris tuvo una esposa que lamentablemente falleció en el parto de la pequeña Ashley Simons.

Fue amor a primera vista. Imprimación para ser exactos. Todos creíamos que nunca sucedería pero sucedió. Me imprime de Chris y nos hicimos novios. Dos años de novios y tres de casados. Mi vida no podía ser mas perfecta.

-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó Ashley en el asiento de atrás.

-Ya casi llegamos Ash-le dije.

-De echo, ya llegamos.-dijo Chris aparcando el auto frente al hotel del aeropuerto.

Allí al frente estaba Seth, Jake y las que supuse eran Michelle y Reneesme. Estas ultimas ya no eran las niñas de hacía diez años. Ahora eran notablemente mas altas. Sus rasgos físicos era mas de adultas que de niñas y su cabello ahora era mas largo. En cambio Seth y Jake… Bueno, se veian un poco mayores.

-Seth-dije dandole un abrazo y sonriendole.-Te extrañe mucho hermanito-dije separándome de el.

-Si, y no hay abrazo para el mas importante-dijo Jake con voz ofendida.

-Yo también te extrañe idiota-dije abrazándolo. Me separé de Jake y miré a Michelle y a Nessie, a quienes les dedique una sonrisa tímida.

-Vaya, ahora si que estas sonriente. ¿Vinieron los aliens?-pregunto burlón.

-No seas tonto-le dije. En ese instante escuche pequeños ladridos de perro. Mi vista se dirigió a las hermanas Cullen nuevamente.

-Lo siento, es que Sam y Honey están algo cansados por el viaje y casi no han podido estirar las patas-dijo. Seguido de eso, se doblaron dejando las mochilas en el suelo, de donde salieron dos cachorros de beagle.

-¡Que lindos!-dijo Ashley acercándose para acariciar a los perros. Pero yo estaba perpleja ante lo que había visto ahora y no había notado antes. Esas pancitas que ellas tenían no era que habían engordado.

-U…Ustedes e…están, ¿embarazadas?-pregunté sorprendida.

**Ahora, ¿que pasara? ¿Que le dirán a Leah y a Sue? Averiguenlo pronto si me dejan un review!**


	9. Desesperados

**Hola a todos! Lo se, me estoy tardando un poco en publicar pero no me culpen. Hay algunos problemas en mi casa, pero que quede claro, no dejare la historia. Por nada del mundo dejare de escribir. Estoy viendo que los rr estan bajando. Quiero mas rr o si no, no habras mas historia. Lo prometo. Bueno, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia.**

Capitulo 8: Desesperados

**Edward Pov.**

-¡No están!-exclamó Alice viendo la casa donde vivían mis hijas con sus novios.

-No puede ser, su perro está ah-dije señalando al pastor alemán amarrado a una casa para perros.

No hacía más de un mes que yo había venido, y estaba preocupado por mis hijas. No se veían muy bien cuando me fuí de esa casa. Ambas se veían pálidas y no se podían poner de pie.

-Bueno, su perro si está, pero ellas no-dijo Alice entrando por el portón de la casa. Yo la seguí totalmente precavido. Aquel perro estaba apunto de ponerse a ladrar.

Alice golpeó la puerta tres veces. No hubo respuesta. Esta vez, tocó el timbre. Nada.

-No hay nadie-dijo.

Alice puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Este, sin ningún tipo de queja, se movió hacía la izquierda, dándonos acceso directo a la casa. Alice me hizo una seña para que entrara, y juntos ingresamos en la enorme casa.

-¿Hola?-pregunté en voz alta. No hubo respuesta alguna.

-Vamos a ver si hay alguna nota o algo que nos indique en donde están-dijo Alice perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos de la enorme casa.

Yo, por mi parte, me quedé en la sala viendo cada detalle de aquella casita que había ayudado a decorar para regalarle a mi hija. Era una salita de color amarillo claro con un juego de sala color marrón oscuro. Los sillones eran de cuero y había una mesita en el centro de la sala con una figura negra.

Me senté en un sillón individual a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Mis hijitas estaban embarazadas y si calculaba bien, deberían tener 5 meses de embarazo. Se deberían de ver hermosas con sus pancitas. Mire a mi lado, y en una mesita que había allí, había una foto de Michelle y Seth abrazados y sonriendo a la camara. Michelle llevaba una camisa para maternidad violeta claro y se podía ver una pequeña barriguia asomarose debajo del brazo de Seth. Sonreí ante esta imagen.

Michelle siempre dijo que a ella le quedaba el violeta junto con el negro. Y cada que tenía oportunidad, vestía de ese color. Asi que no me sorprendía que hubiera obligado a Seth a llevar camisa violeta ese día.

-Edward, no están. Nos dejaron una nota-dijo Alice acercándose a mi con un papel en manos. Se acercó a mi y me tendió el papel. Yo dejé la foto en el sillon y comence a leerlo.

_Querida familia:_

_No sabemos como decirles esto sin partirles el corazón, pero nos iremos de la casa. Se que todos ustedes saben que vivimos en mi casa (Michelle) pero alguien le dijo a mi padre de nuestra ubicación. El vino a esta casa provocando que nosotras quisieramos irnos de aquí. No solo de la casa, sino tambien del país. No le diremos a nadie de nuestra ubicación. Quizás volvamos dentro de unos meses, cuando nuestros bebes ayan nacido y podamos concervarlos en paz._

_Los queremos,_

_Michelle y Reneesme Cullen_

_P.D: Cuiden de Boxer mientras no estemos._

Al terminar de leer esto, me entraron ganas de llorar. No podia ser que mis hijas se habían ido del país. Todo por mi culpa.

-Creo que no tienen intenciones de volver-dijo Alice dejándome peor que antes.

-Soy un monstruo Alice. Todo esto es mi culpa-dije dejandome caer en el sillón.-Ahora están solas en Dios sabe donde. No tienen ningun apoyo ni un techo donde vivir. No volverán Alice-dije mirandola con tristeza y rabia.

-¿Tu crees? Porque las conozco, y con Jacob y Seth, nada les pasará. Además, ¿crees que se irían a algún lugar sin conocer a nadie?-me dijo. Yo solo reflexione sus palabras.

-¿Crees que hayan ido a Forks?-le pregunté.

-Es lo mas probable. No serían tan tontas como para ir a un lugar donde no tengan apoyo. Tranquilo hermano. Tambien pudieron haber ido a Denali-dijo poniendome una mano en el hombro.

-Creo que tienes razón-dije poniendome de pie y dándole un abrazo.-Gracias hermana.

-No hay de que. Ahora, debemos irnos para decirles a todos las noticias-dijo separándose de mi.

**Michelle Pov.**

**-**Hay una explicación para todo Leah enserio. Escuchala antes de juzgarnos-le dije levantandome del suelo.

-Yo no tengo problema ninguno, el problema será mi mamá. Se volverá loca-nos dijo.

-¿Como se llaman los perritos?-preguntó la niña que llegó con Leah.

-Este es Sam, y aquella es Honey-dije señalando a los perritos que estaban en el piso.

-¿Sam? ¡Yo tengo un tío que se llama Sam!-exclamó ella.

-Oh lo siento. Debí presentarlos antes. El es Chris Simons mi esposo, y ella es su hija, Ashley-dijo Leah señalando al hombre detrás de ella y a la niña a mi lado-Chris, Ashley, ellos son Seth mi hermano, Michelle la novia de mi hermano, Jacob un amigo y Nessie, su novia-dijo señlandonos a cada uno.

-¿Soy tío y no me dijistes nada?-preguntó Seth señalandola ofendido.

-¿Sere tía y no me dijistes nada?-preguntó de vuelta. Seth se quedó callado y apuntandola con el dedo.-Oh, olvidalo-dijo dándose la vuelta.-¿Las ayudo?-preguntó. Nosotras solo asentimos.

Todos cogimos algo y lo subimos a la camioneta. Una vez las cosas arriba, nos subimos todos a ella.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿porque están todos vestidos de negro?-pregunté mirando la vestimenta de los presentes. Todos vestidos de un deprimente negro. Leah y su esposo se miraron un momento y ella se giro para vernos a las caras..

-Les explicaremos cuando lleguemos. Es algo triste para todos su pérdida.-nos dijo con los ojos anegados en lagrimas. De ahí en adelante, el camino se hizo algo incómodo.

-Bueno, y ¿saben algo acerca de los bebes?-nos preguntó Leah cuando llevabamos medio camino a Forks. Cada cosa que pasabamos, me recordaba algo. Cada piedra, cada arbol, cada hoja, cada nube. Todo. Y aunque suene extraño, extrañaba este pueblito.

-Sabemos muy poco sobre ellos. La primera y última vez que nos hicimos un sonograma fue cuando teniamos dos meses y fue cuando huimos de nuestra casa. Recuerdo que los bebes estaban muy desarrollados. Tenian todas sus partes y todo.-le dije.

-Y hermanita, te tenemos una sopresa. ¡Seras tía por partida doble!-le dijo Seth. Leah se ahogo con una soda que estaba tomando.

-Hablas de que Nessie tendra uno y Michelle otro y es eso, ¿verdad?-pregutó Leah volteandose a nosotros.

-No, voy a ser padre de dos adorables niñas-dijo Seth emocionado.

-Aww. ¿Serán niñas?-preguntó con una cara de ternura que nunca sospeche que Leah tendría. ¿Quién era ella y que pasó con la Leah llena de amargura que concí hace diez años? ¡La extrañaba!

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Bella tenía razón! Este es un pueblo alienígena, nada más mira a Leah, los extraterrestes le lavaron el cerebro-dijo Jacob desde la parte de atrás.

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabias?-le dijo Leah.

-Ignoralo, es lo que yo siempre hago-le dije a Leah.

-¡Oye! Sigo aquí.-dijo Jacob con voz ofendida.

-Oigan, hay una abejita por ahí zumbando-dije moviendo mis manos como si tratara de espantar a una mosca. Leah se rio de mi mal chiste.

-Estúpida abeja-murmuró Jacob cruzándose de brazos.

El resto del camino fue muy ameno, con bromas y comentarios respectos al humor de Leah. Pero la risa acabo cuando llegamos a Forks. Y con Forks llegaron los nervios y la desesperación.

-Seth, ¿que le diremos a tu mamá?-le pregunté cuando estábamos entrando en la reserva.

-Mi amor, quedate tu afuera y yo le explicare. Así será más fácil-me dijo. Yo solo asentí y me puse a jugar con Sam. Al menos el me daba algo de tranquilidad.

**Seth Pov.**

-Bueno, cuando quieras entrar-me dijo mi hermana.

Hacía 5 minutos habíamos llegado al frente de mi casa. Michelle había bajado a la playa junto con Ashley, Chris, Nessie, Sam y Honey.

-Leah, estoy nervioso-le dije.

-Bueno, es fácil-dijo. Me quitó de en medio, abrió la puerta y entró en la casa. Yo entré detrás de ella temblando de pies a cabeza.-Mamá, ya llegué. Y traigo invitados-dijo en voz alta.

Por la puerta de la cocina salió mi mamá. Tenía unas cuantas arrugas mas en la cara y su cabello ahora estaba casi repleto de canas. Y como a todo aquel que había visto en la reserva, tenía camisa negra. Se detuvo a medio camino cuando se fijó en mi presencia.

-¿Seth?-preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hola mamá-le dije. Ella solo se acercó a mi corriendo y se tiró en mis brazos con un abrazo asfixiante.

Estuvimos cerca de media hora hablando de todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos diez años. Hasta que llegó la hora de la verdad.

-Y, ¿que te trae por aquí hijo?-me preguntó curiosa.

-Mamá, necesito que te calmes primero-le pedí serio.

-¿Que pasa hijo?-preguntó asustada.

-Calmate primero-ella respiró profundo y me hizo una seña para que continuara.-Bien, hace como unos 5 meses atras, Michelle, Jacob, Nessie y yo fuimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Michelle a un pub. Pues a eso de la una de la mañana ya estabamos todos borrachos y decidimos irnos a casa, pero Michelle se puso algo apasionada en el pub y no llegamos a su casa esa noche. Bueno, dos meses despues, nos enteramos de algo y Edward comenzo a hostigarlas y decidieron irse de allí. Pero Edward siguió hostigandolas y al final nos vinimos aquí. Es nuestra unica salida. Necesitamos, no más de dos semanas mientras tratamos de arreglar la casa que tenían los Cullen aquí. Solo Michelle y yo.-le relate brevemente.

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo hijo-me dijo mi mamá mirandome con sospecha.

-Michelle y Nessie están embarazadas. Tienen 5 meses-le dije. Ella se me quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

-Pero hijo, si solo son dos niñas. No pueden tener más de 17 años-me dijo sin poder creerselo.

-Lo se, pero fue lo que paso. No es culpa de nadie, y no dejaré que mis hijas sufran de algo de lo que no tienen culpa. Tendrán una vida lo mas normal posible y serán las niñas mas queridas y mimadas del mundo-le dije muy firme en mi decisión.

-¿Oi bien? ¿Dijistes "mis hijas"?-me preguntó aun mas sorprendida que antes.

-Michelle está embarazada de gemelas-le informó mi hermana-¿No sería eso tierno? ¿Dos bebes identicas a su padre?-pregunto ella con voz soñadora. Ambos nos quedamos mirandola-Ire mejor a buscar a Michelle-dijo y se fué de allí casi corriendo.

-¿Que fue lo que le paso a Leah?-le pregunté a mi mamá.

-Encontró su amor hijo. Eso hizo que volviera a ser la de antes y olvidara el pasado. Es feliz ahora. El tipo ese hizo que Leah regresara.-dijo.

Estuvimos unos diez minutos mas hablando de todo. De mis hijas, de mi hermana, de mi mamá, de la vida en Londres. Pero por mas que preguntaba, no me quería responder el porque de las camisas de luto. Hasta que unas voces se escucharon en la entrada.

-Vamos Michelle, sin miedo. Mi mamá no muerde.-dijo la voz de Leah. Al segundo siguiente entraron Michelle y Leah, Michelle siendo arrastrada por mi hermana.

Observe la expresión en el rosotro de mi madre y me sorprendía al ver que no había ningun rastro de amragura, sino de comprensión total.

-Oh, hija, que hermosa y grande estas-dijo y le dio un abrazo asfixiante a Michelle.

-Gracias Sue-le dijo Michelle devolviendole el abrazo a mi mamá.

La escena era conmovedora, ya que a mi mamá jamas le agradaron los vampiros, y ahora estaba abrazando a uno. Que de echo era su nuera.

Un sonido afuera, hizo a mi novia y a mi mamá separarse.

-¿Alguien sabe porque mi papá no está en la casa? ¿A dónde se fue?-preguntó Jacob entrando en la casa, seguido de Nessie, que tenía a Honey en brazos.

-Jake, hijo. Lo siento mucho-dijo mi mamá acercandose a Jacob y dándole un abrazo.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó devolviendole el abrazo a mi mamá dubitativo.

-Tu padre, el… murió de un infarto anoche-dijo mi mamá llorando. Toda la casa se quedó en silencio y solo se podía escuchar la agitada respiración de mi amigo.


	10. Complicaciones

**Siempre dicen que es mejor tarde pero seguro. Así que espero que apliquen eso a mi. Mi compu murió por unos dos o tres meses y no podía publicar de ningún otro lado. A parte del fallecimiento de mi abuela tampoco me tenía con ganas de escribir. Espero de veras que disfruten del capitulo ya que saque un ratito de mi tiempo solo para escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía.**

Capitulo 10: Complicaciones

Seth Pov.

Este mes fue el más movido que hubiéramos tenido. Primero, nos enteramos de la muerte de Billy Black, la cual dejó devastado a mi amigo y a todos nosotros. Vino con tanto entusiasmo a visitar a su padre para encontrar que este ya no se encontraba entre nosotros. Luego vino la remodelación de la antigua casa de los Cullen. Fue algo difícil decidir quién se quedaba con qué habitación, pero al final decidimos que nos quedaríamos en las antiguas habitaciones de Michelle y Nessie. Decoramos las habitaciones y decidimos que mas adelante arreglaríamos las habitaciones que serían de los bebés.

Ahora andábamos de compras. Queríamos tener todo listo para la llegada de nuestros bebés, los cuales estaban cobrando mucha fuerza con el paso del tiempo.

-Ness, mira que lindo este vestido-dijo Michelle enseñandole un vestido rosado y pequeño a su hermana.

-Aww que lindo-respondió Nessie llevándose una mano al vientre-Piensas comprarlo, ¿verdad?

-Eso no se pregunta. Claro que me lo llevo. Me da algo al pensar que es una de mis niñas la que lo llevará puesto-dijo Michelle acariciando su redondo vientre.

En el último mes, las barrigas de ambas habían crecido mucho más de lo que deberían. Había hablado con Michelle para que llamara a Carlisle, pero ella no quería. Estaba preocupado ya que a Michelle le habían roto una costilla y Nessie se quejaba de constantes dolores en diferentes áreas del cuerpo.

-Yo creo que ya deberíamos de ir comprando las cunas y las cosas para arreglar los cuartos, ¿no creen?-preguntó mi hermana, que había decidido acompañarnos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Miss Alegría-dijo Jacob. Mi hermana le echo una mirada asesina que me recordó a mi antigua hermana.

-Me vuelves a llamar Miss Alegría, y conocerás a la antigua Leah-dijo asesinando a mi amigo con la mirada-Ahora, vamos a comprar la pintura, las cunas y todo lo que nos falta-dijo suavizando su mirada.

Luego de haber ido a pagar todo lo que habíamos escogido para los bebes, fuimos a una tienda de muebles, donde compramos tres cunas blancas. No eran muy caras ya que el dinero comenzaba a escasear. Luego de ahí fuimos a comprar pintura. Tres botes de pintura, rosa, amarilla y azul. Ya si hacia falta, compraríamos mas. Un día entero de compras y al final estábamos exhaustos. Así que cuando llegamos a la casa, no aguantamos mucho.

-Seth, estoy exhausta-dijo Michelle cargando unas bolsas que contenían la ropa de mis pequeñas princesitas.

-No deberían de hacer tanto esfuerzo físico, le puede hacer daño a los bebés-dijo una voz de campanillas desde la oscuridad de la sala. De ella salió una figura pequeña con pasos de bailarina.

-¡Alice!-dijeron Michelle y Nessie. Ambas soltaron las bolsas que tenían lo que habíamos comprado y salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba la pequeña figura.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?-preguntó Michelle abrazando a su tía.

-¿Como que qué hago aquí? ¿Saben ustedes lo preocupados que hemos estado en la casa porque se fueron y no sabíamos donde rayos estaban? ¡Casi llamamos a la policía! Hasta que vinimos para saber si estaban aquí en Forks.-les dijo Alice devolviéndole el abrazo a sus sobrinas.

-Lo sentimos mucho tía pero teníamos que hacerlo. Con tres bebes en camino, debíamos comenzar de cero. Forks era la mejor de las opciones-le dijo Nessie.

-Lo importante de todo es que están bien. Ahora, cuentenme que han echo sin su tía preferida-las tres se fueron a la sala y se pusieron a platicar mientras que Jake y yo comenzamos a bajar todo lo que habíamos comprado.

Las horas iban pasando y las chicas no dejaban de hablar, excepto cuando les preguntamos qué querían cenar y ellas respondieron "pizza". Nada más. A eso de las diez de la noche Alice anunció que se tenía que ir.

-¿No te quedaras?-le preguntó Michelle algo extrañada.

-Si me quedaré, solo que tengo que ir a cazar. Con el desespero de venir aquí para ver si estaban bien, nos quedamos sin cazar.-dijo. Antes de que preguntáramos, ella siguió-Carlisle vino conmigo, quiere hacerles un sonograma-dijo y salió por la puerta. Todos nos quedamos callados durante un segundo.

-Alice está aqui. Es como un milagro-dijo Michelle mirando la puerta.

-Lo se, ahora no estaremos tan perdidos como antes-dijo Nessie acariciando su vientre.-Vamos a dormir-dijo levantándose con algo de dificultad.

-Ten cuidado-le dijo Jacob que estuvo a su lado en un segundo y la ayudo a caminar hacia las escaleras, dejándonos a Michelle y a mi solos en la sala.

-¿Como estas?-le pregunté sentándome a su lado en el sillón.

-Algo cansada la verdad-me dijo recostando su cabeza en mi hombro-¿Vamos a dormir?-yo en respuesta me levanté y la ayudé a ella a levantarse.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto nos pusimos las pijamas y caímos en la cama exhaustos.

...

Estábamos en un prado muy bonito. Redondo, pasto verde y corto, flores de muchos colores… Solo Michelle y yo. Ella tenía su vientre redondo y estaba recostada contra mi. Ambos estábamos muy felices sintiendo las pataditas de las pequeñas en el vientre de mi novia. Así nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que saqué una cajita de mi bolsillo y se la ofrecí a Michelle. Ella la abrió y vió el anillo que había adentro. Un anillo hecho de oro blanco con un pequeño zafiro en el medio.

-Cásate conmigo-le pedí.

Ella se giró y me miró con sorpresa en el rostro al principio, luego se iluminó de alegría y por último dolor. No entendí el ultimo sentimiento hasta que abrió la boca.

-¡AAHH!-y entonces fue cuando me desperté. Michelle estaba despierta y sentada en la cama, pero no era ella quien gritaba. Ambos nos miramos y dijimos al mismo tiempo…

-Nessie-seguido de esto nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al cuarto de al lado.

Al entrar allí, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. No había sangre, ni nadie en el piso, o algo por el estilo. Solo Jake y Nessie sentados en la cama, Jake abrazando a Nessie que tenía una gran cara de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?-les pregunté asustado.

-No lo sé-respondió Jake.-Se levanto gritando pero no se que le paso.

-Ness, ¿que te pasa?-le preguntó Michelle sentándose a su lado.

-Mi costilla-dijo a duras penas.

-Creo que le rompió una costilla-les dije.

-¿Tu crees?-preguntaron Michelle y Jacob al mismo tiempo con cierto tono irónico.

-Solo llamen a Carlisle, puede ser algo peligroso-les dije. Ambos me miraron con cara de "¿Estas de broma?"-Ok, yo llamaré a Carlisle.

Una hora después, la costilla de Nessie estaba vendada y ella no sentía dolor alguno. Fue algo muy rápido. No habían pasado 5 minutos que ya Carlisle estaba en la casa atendiendo a Nessie.

-Muchas gracias abuelo. No se que haríamos si no estuvieras aquí. La última vez, me rompieron una costilla a mi-le dijo Michelle-Estábamos perdidos pero ya sano.

-Deben tener mucho cuidado. El embarazo está muy avanzado y en cualquier momento pueden entrar en labor de parto. Por eso las estábamos buscando. Fue algo irresponsable de su parte irse así sin ayuda de nadie-nos recriminó Carlisle.

-Lo sabemos Carlisle y lo sentimos mucho, pero tuvimos que hacerlo-le expliqué. Él simplemente suspiró y recogió todo lo que había traido.

-Eso no importa ahora, ahora solo necesitamos saber si los bebés están bien. Mañana les haré un sonograma para saber como están mis bis-nietos. Ah, creo que ya estoy envejeciendo-y con esos lamentos sin sentido, el Dr. Cullen desapareció del cuarto.

Michelle Pov.

Una semana había pasado desde que Alice había decidido aparecer por esta casa y las cosas iban de maravilla. Habíamos ido de compras innumerables veces y Alice me había enseñado a tejer, así que le podía confeccionar ropita y accesorios a mis pequeñas con mis propias manos. Seth habia decidido que ya era hora de comenzar a decorar la habitación de las niñas al igual que Jacob. Por supuesto, Jake había terminado unos días antes, ya que el y Nessie solo esperaban un bebé. Al contrario de nosotros que 4 días no nos habían bastado y aún estábamos armando las cunas de las niñas.

Mi abuelo, como había dicho, nos hizo los sonogramas y todo indicaba que los tres bebés saldrían sanos y salvos en cuanto estuvieran listos. Aunque lo más probable era que yo entrara en labor de parto más temprano que Nessie.

Asi que aquí estábamos. Yo estaba sentada en una mecedora de color blanca terminando de tejer mi segundo par de zapatos mientras Seth terminaba de armar las cunas y al mismo tiempo tratábamos de encontrar dos nombres perfectos para mis pequeñas.

-¿Qué te parece Fiona?-me preguntó Seth.

-¿Ponerle a una de mis hijas el nombre de una ogra? Ni lo sueñes-le dije. En ese momento resonó el sonido de un trueno, seguido de mucha lluvia-¿Ves, Seth? Ni a la madre naturaleza le gusta el nombre-bromeé.

-Oye, las noticias anunciaron lluvia hoy, así que no me molestes-se defendió mi lobito hermoso.

-Pensaba en algo así como Suly. ¿Te gusta?-le pregunté.

-Es perfecto. Me gusta. Bueno, ya tenemos un nombre. Nos falta uno-dijo Seth terminando de armar la ultima pieza de la cuna.-Al igual que una cuna-dijo Seth de lo mas feliz. Nadie se hubiera dado de cuenta que estaba pasando tanto trabajo, pues el estaba de lo más contento decorando el cuarto de sus hijas.

Justo estaba terminando de hacer el ultimo tejido del zapatito de mi bebe cuando noté que Jake estaba en la puerta viendo el enorme progreso que habíamos hecho en el cuarto, pues en el ultimo día teníamos la alfombra acomodada en el piso, las paredes pintadas, los muebles acomodados y una cuna montada.

-¿Pasa algo Jake?-pregunté.

-Esto se ve cada vez mejor-admitió.

-Soy yo el que esta haciendo esto, ¿crees que no iba a quedar bien?-bromeó mi lobito hermoso.

-Es por eso que dudaba de que iba a quedar bien-dijo Jacob en tono burlón. Luego, me miró-Michelle, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó algo vacilante. En su mente no había absolutamente nada.

-Si claro-le dije-Seth, ayúdame a levantarme-le pedí mientras guardaba las botitas en una bolsa que tenía para todo eso. Él, de inmediato me ayudo a levantarme y me despidió con un dulce beso en los labios.

Luego de eso, Jake y yo nos fuimos de la habitación de mis pequeñas y fuimos a la sala de la enorme casa. Nos sentamos en el sillón y espere. 5 minutos después, habló.

-Sé que esto es algo que deberían hacer tú y Seth, pero hace rato no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que ustedes tenían-dijo algo nervioso.

-Jake, al grano-le dije tratando de darle confianza.

-Siempre quise tener una hija, y llamarla Sarah, como mi mamá. Pero Nessie y yo tendremos un niño y no se si esta oportunidad se volverá a repetir-dijo algo apenado.

-En resumen, aprovechando que tendré dos bebes y me falta un nombre para niña así que tu me sugieres Sarah en honor a tu mamá.-le dije, él simplemente asintió-Es perfecto y creo que queda muy bien con Suly, que será la otra. Me encanta, gracias Jake-dije dándole un abrazo a mi amigo.

Luego de eso, él me ayudo a levantarme y yo me fui escaleras arriba con Seth. Ya mi novio tenía la segunda cuna prácticamente armada y en su sitio.

El cuarto se veía genial. Estaba pintado de amarillo, con una pared pintada de rosa. En las paredes tenía estrellas rosas y verdes. Al fondo, en lugar de una pared, había una ventana que estaba cubierta por una cortina blanca con estrellas de color rosa, amarilla y verde. Frente a la ventana había un sillón color de rosa. En el piso había una alfombra con raya de los colores de la habitación. Se veía todo hermoso.

-Wow. Jake tiene razón, esto se ve precioso.-dije parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Así es. Todo esto se ve espectacular-dijo armando la ultima pieza de la cuna.-Y ahora, esta oficialmente terminada-dijo sacudiéndose las manos.

Yo me quedé mirando ambas cunas. Lentamente camine hacia ellas, y pase la mano por una de ellas. Me imaginé a una pequeña bebé de cabello negro y piel oscura pero con ojos verdes. La vi tan real, y sonreí. Sonreí pensando que esa sería mi bebé. Sonreí pensando en que dentro de poco, quizá semanas, o quizás días, sería madre. Madre de dos pequeños ángeles. Y el padre de esos pequeños ángeles, era la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-¿Porqué lloras?-me preguntó Seth plantándose delante mío y secando una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla.

-Es que, todo esto parece tan irreal. Dentro de poco tiempo seremos padres, por partida doble-dije soltando una pequeña risa, la cual él secundó.-Pero tengo algo de miedo. Esto es todo tan nuevo para mi. Yo ni tan siquiera he sostenido un bebé en toda mi vida. Tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre, de no ser un buen ejemplo para las niñas-le dije viéndolo a los ojos. Estos, se llenaron de dulzura infinita. Llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla.

-Todo esto es normal para ti. Entiendo tu miedo, porque yo también lo siento. Cada noche me pregunto "¿Seré un buen padre? ¿Será suficiente el amor que les tengo? ¿Debería aprender a cambiar pañales?". Y la respuesta a todo eso es si. Sé que seré buen padre, sé que les daré el amor de padre que se merecen, y aunque no quiera, sé que me obligaras a cambiar pañales-ambos reímos ante ese comentario- Y también sé que tu serás una buena madre. Quizás ahora no tengas ni idea de que hacer, pero yo te ayudaré. Juntos aprenderemos sobre como cuidarlas, alimentarlas, quererlas, todo. Juntos saldremos adelante con todo-me dijo. Y yo jamás había amado a alguien más que en este momento. Era tan increíble que con tan solo una palabra Seth te tranquilizara de ese modo. Aún sabiendo que el estaba más asustado que yo con todo esto.

No encontré otra manera de agradecerle que con un beso. Un beso lleno de amor, ternura, alegría, alivio y promesas. Promesas de amor y cuidado. Tanto a él como a mis pequeñas. Estos momentos me encantaban, ya que usualmente nos perdíamos en nuestro mundo. No existía nada más a nuestro alrededor. Nos olvidábamos de donde estábamos, de quienes estaban a nuestro alrededor, incluso del planeta en el que vivíamos. Solo Seth y yo.

Justo en ese instante sentí como si algo me desgarrara por dentro y quisiera salir desesperadamente de mí. Tuve que romper el beso bruscamente y agarrarme a la cuna que estaba más cerca a mi. No podía ni tan siquiera mantenerme derecha pues en ese momento, sentí un dolor fuerte atravesar mi vientre.

-¡Michelle! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Seth preocupado.

-Llama... a... Car...Carlisle-dije con voz débil, pues el dolor no me dejaba hablar. En ese momento sentí un líquido caliente salir de mi. Miré a Seth que estaba asustado, y se asustó más cuando vió que de mis piernas salía sangre.

-¡JACOB! ¡AYÚDAME!-gritó Seth.

Jacob Pov.

Estaba sentado en un viejo árbol del jardín junto a Nessie. Ambos teníamos las manos en su vientre, sintiendo las pataditas de nuestro pequeño en su vientre.

-¿Sentistes eso?-preguntó después de que sentimos una patadita.

-Así es.-dije totalmente maravillado con lo que sentía.

Al principio sentí miedo por lo que le podría pasar a Nessie, pues el último embarazo sobrenatural que había visto en mi vida, no había salido del todo bien. Este le había cobrado la vida a mi mejor amiga. Aunque ahora agradezco esto. Bella estaba más que bien y me había dado a la persona que más amaba en mi vida. A la persona que ahora estoy orgulloso de llamar mi novia y la futura madre de mi hijo.

-Te amo-le dije y le di un beso en los labios.

-¡JACOB! ¡AYÚDAME!-escuché la voz desesperada de Seth haciendo que Nessie y yo nos separáramos.

-Michelle-dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos levantamos a ir a auxiliar a mi amigo y a su novia.


	11. Parto I

Hola! Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar pero lo peor que le puede pasar a un autor me paso a mi, me dio un bloqueo mental. Se me fue la inspiracion y no he sabido mucho como escribir. Gracias tambien a mi amiga nachi que me ayudo a continuar el fic, quien escribio algo del parto. Sin ella ustedes no estuvieran leyendo esto. Gracias a todos los que me siguieron dejando un cmentario.

**DISCLAIMER: nada de esto le pertenece ni a Michy ni a mi, porque si así fuera, Seth y Jacob estarían más que violados. (By: Nachi :P)**

Capitulo 11: Parto

**Seth Pov.**

Estaba asustado. Michelle estaba doblada frente a mi, sangrando y, por como lucía su rostro, le dolía. No sabía que hacer, jamás había vivido algo como esto. Todo era muy nuevo para mi. No encontré nada mejor que hacer que gritar por ayuda.

-¡JACOB! ¡AYÚDAME!-grité.

-¡Seth! ¡Te dije que llamaras a Carlisle, no a Jacob!-me regañó Michelle. Luego, soltó un grito desgarrador.

-Lo sé, pero necesito ayuda. ¡Estoy asustado!-le dije. En ese momento llegaba Jacob corriendo.

-¿Que pa...? Oh no, esto es malo-dijo al ver el charco de sangre a los pies de Michelle-Llevala al baño, rápido.-yo, sin protesta alguna, tomé a Michelle en brazos y rápidamente la dejé en el suelo del baño. Rápidamente entró Jacob hablando con Carlisle por el teléfono.

_-Mala idea, sácala del baño y llevenla a el cuarto de invitados. Alguna de las bebés podría coger una bacteria, o la propia Michelle.-_tan pronto escuché esto, la llevé a el cuarto de invitados que estaba en el segundo piso. Jacob salió corriendo y abrió la puerta para que yo pudiera entrar_-Llegaré en menos de un minuto-_dijo y colgó la llamada.

-Michelle, aguanta un rato. Respira.-le dije tratando de calmarla y darle valor.

-¡AAAHHH!-gritó ella. En ese instante entró Carlisle por la puerta.

-Jacob, ve con Nessie. Está algo nerviosa-le dijo Carlisle a mi amigo, que fué de inmediato con su novia.-Seth, busca algunas toallas y tijeras.-y yo sin rechistar, salí corriendo a buscar lo pedido.

Fui al baño en el tercer piso por unas toallas viejas y de vuelta a la habitación que compartía con Michelle por las tijeras. De momento, sonreí. Michelle estaba abajo dando a luz a mis dos pequeñas hijas. Iba a ser padre.

-¡AAAHHH!-volví a escuchar un grito de Michelle. Así que bajé, preocupado por lo que le podría pasar a ella y a mis bebés.

Cuando llegué, le entregué las cosas a Carlisle y me paré al lado de Michelle que jadeaba y sudaba.

-Michelle, ya puedo ver una cabeza así que puja fuerte cuando sientas una contracción-le dijo Carlisle a mi novia.

-¿Seth?-me llamó-Siento una venir, dame tu mano para tener fuerza-me pidió con el poco aliento que tenía. Yo agarré su mano izquierda con mi mano izquierda y pase mi brazo derecho por sus hombros.

En ese momento tuvo una contraccion mas fuerte que las demás y soltó un grito desgarrador.

-¡Puja, Michelle! ¡Ya casi!- dijo Carlisle. Michelle me apretó la mano tan fuerte que me quebró algunos huesos, aunque nada grave.

-Sólo un poco más mi amor- susurré en su oido.

Michelle me miró a los ojos, y en ellos vi el dolor que sentía. Apreté su mano, y respirando profundo, miró a Carlisle.

-Queda poco, Michelle. Una más y tendré a mi primera bisnieta en mis manos-

Sentí mis dedos sonar cuando vino la siguiente contracción. Aguanté el dolor.

-¡Puja!- gritamos con Carlisle- ¡Puja!

-¡CÁLLENSE!-

Soltó un último grito antes de un pequeño llanto de bebé inundara la habitación. Un sonido que definitivamente quedaría grabado a fuego en mi mente, el llanto de mi primera hija, Suly.

-¿Quieres hacer los honores, Seth?-me pregunto Carlisle refiriendose a cortar el cordón humblical. Yo, muy emocionado, acepte. Tenía la mano temblorosa al momento de agarrar la tijera, pero el cortar el cordón, me hizo sentirme la persona más feliz del mundo.

Carlisle la entrego a Alice, que había llegado en algún momento dado del parto, y se la llevo para bañar a mi pequeña ensangrentada.

-Seth, estoy muy cansada. No creo que pueda traer a la otra-me dijo Michelle mirándome con ojos cansados.

-Michelle, esta saldrá mucho mas rápido. Asi que no protestes y ponte a pujar cuando sientas la contracción-la regaño Carlisle. Y estuvo en lo cierto.

A los pocos minutos ya podías visualizar la cabeza de la que sería Sarah, aunque Michelle se veía demasiado cansada como para seguir.

-Michelle, ya casi la tengo, necesito que pujes fuerte. Esta es la última.-dijo Carlisle. Entonces, Michelle soltó un último grito y un llanto, un tanto más fuerte que el anterior, inundó la habitación. Y fue cuando sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba.

El agarre en mi mano se aflojó considerablemente y la respiración de mi novia disminuyó hasta ser nula.

-Carlisle, algo esta mal. Michelle dejó de respirar-dije aterrado. No sabía que haría sin ella.

**Michelle Pov.**

Cuando sentí que Suly había nacido, fue un momento maravilloso para mi. Pero aun así sentía que algo pasaría. Y no me equivoqué. Justó cuando Sarah salió de mi, sentí que ya no respiraba y que no podía agarrar a Seth de la mano. Por más que intentara fortalecer el agarre, solo se aflojaba. Al poco tiempo, todo se fue negro. Solo oía muy lejano un "Michelle, no me dejes."

La oscuridad no duró mucho, ya que comenzó a aparecer una luz blanca y cegadora muy conocida para mi. Y la conocida sombra apareció, opacando un poco, muy poco, la luz.

-Voy a matar a Carlisle con mis propias manos-dijo la sombra bastante enojada.

-¿Por que?-le pregunté curiosa.

-Mira lo que te ha hecho. Practicamente te ha matado. En vez de sacar a Sarah por cesaria, te ha hecho pujar sabiendo lo cansada que estabas-dijo ahora entristeciendo.

-Espera, ¿dijistes "matado"? Yo no puedo estar muerta. Tengo dos hijas que cuidar y Seth... Oh Dios, ¡Seth se desmayará al primer pañal que tenga que cambia!-dije desesperandome. No bromeaba en cuanto al pañal.

-Tu tranquila, todo estará bien-me dijo tranquila.

-¿Bien? ¿¡BIEN!¡Nada está BIEN! ¡ESTOY MUERTA!-dije ahora llorando. No tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mis hijas, ni de estar con Seth por siempre como le prometí.-¿Y tu quien rayos eres?-le pregunté en medio de mi desesperación.

-No debo decirte quien soy. Cabiaría el destino-me dijo aquella sombra con voz de mujer.

-Estoy muerta, ¿que mas destino quieres cambiar?-le dije. Y algo que no esperaba pasó.

De la sombra, salio aquella persona que desde muy pequeña, desde que nací, había considerado mi madre de sangre, y de corazón. El mismo cabello negro y lacio, los ojos color marrón oscuro. De echo, su mirada era la misma que recordaba. Tierna y dulce.

Pero eso no podía ser, ella estaba viva y me quería separar de mi familia. Porque durante mi corta vida en Forks, había querido hacerme la vida imposible, lo cual ninguna de mi familia lo permitió. Porque si, era considerada una más en la manada.

-Pe...pero...tu... es que...no... ¡TU ESTAS VIVA!-le acusé.

-No, no lo estoy. Estoy muerta. Yo fallecí cuando te tuve-me dijo.

-Pero, yo crecí contigo. Tu me dijistes que una vampira te había convertido y te había dicho que fueras a Denali porque allí te ayudarían y fue allí donde crecí contigo. ¡Estabas viva en ese entonces y estas viva ahora!-le dije. Yo estaba segura que no era un fantasma porque todos los demas le hablaban igual que yo e igual que todos en la casa.

-Hija, eso nunca me pasó. Yo nunca fui convertida y no sobreviví a tu nacimiento. Hubo una vampira que si estuvo conmigo en todo momento pero tenía un don peculiar, que jamás antes había visto ni aunque hubiera sido vampira. Ella podía cambiar de forma. Ella huyó contigo cuando nacistes, dejandome a mi muriendo en medio del bosque, y no sobreviví. Ella legó a Denali y te crió ella con mi forma.-me dijo mi mamá.

-Pero, ¿quien era? ¿Como se llamaba?-le pregunté.

-Natalia. Ella fue mi amiga durante mi embarazo y huyó contigo. Supongo que solo quería lo mejor para ti-me dijo.

-No es cierto. Cuando me mudé con mi papá, ella vino donde mi. Quería venderme a los Vulturis-le dije. Jamás olvidaría mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Fue la mejor y la peor.

En ese momento sentí como si me halaran de la cintura muy fuertemente.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunté asustada. Lo sentí nuevamente.

-Al parecer, Seth no tendrá que cambiar pañales solo después de todo-me dijo mi mamá sonriendo.-Regresarás a la vida-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.-Golpea a Carlisle de mi parte, si no fuera por él, no estarías aquí ahora mismo.

-Te quiero mucho mamá-le dije.

Ella se volvió la sombra que era antes de todo esto y la luz se fue apagando hasta volverse todo negro de nuevo. Sentí que regresaba a mi cuerpo de nuevo. Di un gran respiro y sentí mis pulmones llenarse de aire luego de mucho tiempo.

-¿Michelle?-preguntó una voz ronca y opaca.

-¿Esta viva?-preguntó otra voz femenina, pero aun así rasposa.

-¿Seth?-pregunté yo con voz patosa e igual, ronca. Pude abrir los ojos, pero los tuve que cerrar por la luminosidad. Luego de unos cuantos parpadeos, me pude acostumbrar un poco a la luz y ver una figura femenina cerca de la ventana-¿Leah?-pregunté luego de reconocer la pequeña figura de mi cuñada.

-¿Michelle?-preguntó Seth perplejo. Tenía los ojos inchados y rojos al igual que la nariz

_-Puja Ness, Puja-_se oía la voz de Carlisle al otro lado de la habitación, seguido de un grito desgarrador.

-¿Que le pasa a Reneesme? ¿Ella esta...-no terminé mi oración cuando me senté en la cama, con intención de levantarme para averiguar que estaba pasando con mi hermanita, pero Seth me frenó, colocandome delicadamente denuevo en la cama.

-Tu hermana tuvo contracciones muy fuertes después de la noticia de que...bueno... fallecieras. Carlisle la reviso y dijo que estaba en labor de parto, así que se pusieron manos a la obra hace unos 20 minutos o algo así.

-¿Donde estan Suly y Sarah?-pregunté

-Están durmiendo. No te preocupes por ellas ahora. ¿Como te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?-me preguntó con una chispa de alegría en los ojos.

-Me siento bien y me duele el cuerpo entero, como si me acabaran de pasar por encima una camioneta llena de vacas con caballos encima de las vacas.-le dije, él sacó una sonrisa de esas que me encantan, que me hacen que me vuelva loca por él cada día más.

-Vamos a esperar a que Carlisle se desocupe y haré que te revise, ¿de acuerdo?-me preguntó, yo asentí y solté un bostezo.-Mientras tanto, duermete, pero mantente viva-me dijo bromeando. Yo sonreí y le dije:

-No tengo inteciones de seguir muriendo-el me besó y yo me acosté a dormir.


	12. Nota de autora

**Hola:**

**Se que han pasado meses desde que publique algun capitulo de la historia, pero debido al escaso tiempo y cambio de computadora, no he podido publicar. Asi que decidi borrar la historia, tanto de "La Hija Perdida de Edward" como la secuela "Los nietos perdidos de Edward". Pero las voy a republicar en un historia totalmente nueva y reformada. Sera la misma trama pero mas interesante, aun estoy en proceso de composicion. Lo que si tengo en claro es que sera una sola historia, no seran dos como era originalmente.**

**Lamento mucho los inconvenientes y agradezco profundamente a todas esas personas que han estado apoyandome desde el inicio de estas historias y espero que se pasen por mis otros fics.**

**Att.**

**Michelle**


End file.
